The Ballet of the Swans
by doncelladelalunanegra
Summary: It's a story Marchenhope had uploaded, but erased it, and let me upload, so I edit a couple things, and will be adding some of my own. AhiruxFakir just as always.
1. Prelude

**Hi everyone! This time around, I asked a friend of mine, Marchenhope to lend me this story, which she had stopped posting, to upload on my profile, of course giving her due credit. So this is for you, my friend! Please Rate&Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning<strong>

Remember the end of the Prince and the Raven? How almost everyone had their happy ending, the prince found his princess and they were happy.

But what of the fallen heroine, Princess Tutu? She had fought her fate of turning into a speck of light,but had returned to be the duck as she once was. Now in her real form, she lives with the story writer, Drosselmeyer's descendant; Fakir. With Kinkan Town restored, both could enjoy life in the company of each other, awhile getting letters and visits from Mytho and Rue.

But, the happy ending she fought for was now to be taken away in a single night...

From a foggy lake, a lone figure watched a young couple dance a pas de deux; so much warmth from the two as they floated upon the water, flowing into his cold body. But he couldn't take his eyes off the smiling face of the girl, her bright sapphire eyes shined beautifully in the eyes of her partner's emerald ones.

The figure placed his left hand over his heart. "My sweet swan, my beautiful Ahiru..." he whispered placing his right hand over the other one. Just then, the dancers vanished and he is left alone once more "I hope you will listen, just like you always have..." then he pulled a dark blue ocarina from his cloak.

Placing the tip in his mouth, he began to play a sorrowful melody; both the lake and trees became still as nature listened to the lonely boy's song. '_My swan... I shall let a new story be born, a story, where you can be human again. Because your happiness, is my happiness..._' The melody continued to play even after the boy vanished, leaving a soft, scarlet feather in his place.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, old, rusty gears of different shapes and sizes began to return to their original state. Watching from his chair, the old man laughed heartily. "Hohoho! So a new story is being born? What will it be about? Who is the main character?" He laughed as the gears began to turn.<p>

A little girl appeared next to the old man, pounding her drum. "A new story-zura? Ohhh!" she said watching the gears. "Yes, yes! Now show me this story! Let me hear the music play! I hope to enjoy this! Hohohohoho!" The old man's voice echoed throughout the darkness, one by one, the old gears beginning to turn.


	2. Act One

**Act One**

"That will be all for today, have a nice day!" The ballet teacher said to the beginner and advanced classes.

Fakir walked along with the other boys toward the changing room, stepped in and changed clothes quickly, and grabbed his books, heading to the exit. '_I wonder if Ahiru is alright..._' he thought of the little duck, who was once the heroine of 'The Prince and the Raven'. '_She, who saved everyone from the tragedy of the story... it seems unfair..._' he walked past the school's gate, now thinking of the last year, when everyone was puppets in Drosselmeyer's tale.

While walking past a few stores, he came across a jewelry. "Maybe" he began "I'll get her a new pendant" he smiled to his idea before walking in.

* * *

><p>'<em>I finally made it, walking long distances is no good on my feet...<em>' The little duck thought walking toward the lake. When she popped onto the water, the other ducks swam away from her; she was used to that, ever since she had turned back to being a duck, the rest stayed away from her, and when Fakir showed up they were all gone.

'_It's lonely that none of the other duck want to speak to me, but..._' she sighed staring at her reflection. '_They have their reasons. They don't understand why a duck and a human are so close to each other..._' she dipped her head underwater before popping back to the surface.

Just then, she noticed the rest of the ducks starting to swim away, feeling a shot of loneliness and longing from them leaving. "Quack..." Swimming towards the dock. Suddenly, she turned around, her lock onto the most beautiful deep amethyst eyes, but they belonged to a graceful, scarlet swan. '_A-a swan!_' She watched the swan as it approached her. '_I've never seen a swan as beautiful as this one..._'

"Hello, little one" her head shot up as she had been called '_Did it just speak human?_' The swan set out a laugh "Yes, I can speak like a normal human... Why is such a cute little duckling playing by herself?" Ahiru could easily see it was a male '_Ah... I'm not like the other birds... and I'm waiting for my friend..._' Even though her words came out as quacks, the swan understood.

"I see, tell me little Ahiru..." she looked up and he touched her beak with his; her whole body truned bright red as she quickly swam backwards. '_Whack_' she ran into one of the dock poles, popped back up, and looked at the swan with shock in her eyes "W-w-what was THAT?"

"Now, you can speak again... you're all red, _**Ahiru**_" her blush deepened as she heard his words, suddenly realizing what he had just said "I-I can talk like a human... I..." A wide smile appeared on her face, as she swam around "I can talk again! I can't believe it!" She swam back to the swan. "Thank you, Thank you! I forever grateful to you!" She said before hugging him, he placed his wing over her. "You deserve to always be happy, my little Ahiru" He whispered.

"Ahiru!" She turned around, as she heard her name being called in the distance "Ah, it's Fakir! I can't wait to see him, we can now talk again! And it's all thanks to..." She turned to see the swan, who was gone now. "He left, and I never got his name..." Suddenly, she remembered that he had called her by her own name '_I never even told him mine! H-how did he know... Is it because I am a duck? Or is it..._' "Ahiru!" She snapped out of her thoughts by Fakir's voice.

She looked back at the dock to see her friend running down it with a few books in his hands. "Sorry if I'm late... had to do a little shopping" She tilted her head before swimming over to him. He leaned down to the water and gently picked her from it. "You must be hungry..." he sat down in the chair with her on his lap.

Taking out a loaf of bread, he broke it in half and gave the other half to Ahiru. As she nibbled at the bread, Fakir gently pet her. "We're doing the Swan Lake play with the Beginner class... Everyone will be trying out for what part they will get, but that's all for tomorrow..." he said smiling softly.

Ahiru stopped nibbling , looked up at Fakir who leaned his head back against the back of the chair "Fakir..." '_He must be so tired..._' She too began to feel sleepy, and placed her head down.

* * *

><p>Watching from afar, the scarlet swan silently transformed into a young man of about seventeen years old with waist-lenght, scarlet hair, tied loose in a purple ribbon, gently touching the surface of the water. His hands twirled over his head, offering his left hand out to Ahiru afterwards. "We shall dance tonight... when the new story is born..." His amethyst eyes stared lovingly at the sleeping duck.<p>

"Ahiru, I look forward to seeing you again..." He said as he vanished silently into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for dinner Charon, it was good" Fakir said to the smith before running upstairs with his books. "No problem!" he called after the young man.<p>

When Fakir shut his door, Ahiru picked up her head from his pillow. 'I wonder, if I should speak to him... Should I?' "Oi, is something wrong?" The duck looked up at her friend. "Quack, quack" Was all she said. He patted her head and turned back to one of his new books; she soon became sleepy again and drifted back into her dreams.

Noticing that she had fallen asleep already, Fakir took out a wooden box and opened it to reveal a silver chain along with an incomplete pendant. 'I'm glad I got this... I hope Ahiru will like it" he thought holding up the center jewel for the pendant, a medium sized dark garnet gem in the shape on a heart.

As he slowly worked on the pendant, he started to feel tired after two hours of work. "I guess I'll finish it tomorrow..." He fell fast asleep on his desk. After a few minutes, the windows to the Fakir's bedroom slowly opened, carrying a sorrowful song into the room. "Huh?" Ahiru awakened to its melody.

"Such a sad song, I've heard it before..." She whispered closing her eyes, a gentle breeze blowed her out of the room, and toward the church. '_The person who is playing it, it must be really sad... I wonder why?_' She thought as the wind carried her closer and closer to the church.

The wind slowly placed the duck in front of the church's plaza. "Ah, how did I...?" the music pulled her from her thoughts, turning to see a young man with long, scarlet hair, standing atop the fountain. He wore black pants and a white loose shirt with a cross brooch pinned to the collar, but what caught Ahiru's eyes was the blue ocarina in his hands.

Without thinking, she ran towards the musician and called out. "Why is your song so sorrowful?" The man stopped playing, opened his eyes and smiled at her '_Ah, his eyes... just like that swan..._' He jumped down in front of her. "Hello Ahiru, I'm happy that you came" his voice was the same as that of the swan; she took a step back. "W-who are you?" she said, her voice filled with fear.

"I've come to break the curse... the curse that turned you into a duck. Then, I will take you away into the new story that is about to be born... Ahiru, come, my little one..." He held his hand out to her. In a flash, Ahiru found herself trapped inside an egg made of glass. "What? No! Let me out!" She cried out for help as she hit the inside of the egg with her wings.

"Ahiru! Please stop that! You'll hurt yourself!" She suddenly stopped, noticing the worry in the man's face and voice. '_He doesn't want me to hurt myself?'_ She thought bewildered. He touched the outside of the egg. "That's a good girl... I don't want you to hurt yourself. Now..." He began "Sleep, my Ahiru... when you awaken... you will have your human body back..."

"No... I can't... I don't want to leave Fakir... Fakir..." she begged, closing her eyes, her small body floated to the middle of the egg. "Forgive me... Everyone within this town will be reborn... I promise you that, Ahiru..." he kissed the outside of the egg; before all Kinkan Twon and the people vanished.

'_Fakir... will I see you again? Please don't forget about me... Fakir... Let's dance once more..._' Were the last words that implanted themselves into the writer's heart, as he and efveryone else were reborn into a new life, a new town, and a new story...


	3. Act Two

**Act Two**

"Oi... Oi Fakir! Time to wake up!" The young boy opened his eyes, and looked up to see Charon.

"Oh... Good Morning, Charon" He rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"Better get ready, Mytho and Rue will be here soon. Don't want to be late on your first day back to Kinkan Academy, now, do you?" The smith laughed as he walked out of the room.

"I guess I was really tired, but that dream..." Fakir brushed it off and quickly changed into his uniform, he went back to his desk to get his books, noticing the box and pieces of the pendant. '_Huh? When did I buy a pendant?_' he thought putting the pieces back in the box and taking it along with him.

'_Funny, I don't remember anything about buying a box like this one at all..._' he walked downstairs and ate a little before grabbing his lunch. "See ya Charon!" He called out to the smith before leaving the house; running down the path that led to the bridge, his eyes spotted his two childhood friends, and now a couple, Mytho and Rue.

"Morning guys! Am I late?" He asked as he reached them. "Morning Fakir, and no, you are early again." Rue growled at her boyfriend's words. "I wish you weren't so early, I never get to have Mytho to myself at the bridge" She said glaring at the emerald eyed teasingly, Fakir rolled his eyes "I don't need to hear that, Rue... let's get going" the albino just laughed, as the three headed to school.

* * *

><p>The scarlet haired boy walked into the large indoor garden, around which there was a glass pyramid. "Ahiru, how do you feel?" He asked approaching the cloaked girl, who was sitting on a round bed.<p>

She turned her head toward the boy. "I'm still a little sleepy, and feel somewhat weak, but, other than that, I'm fine, Akiro" She pronounced his name softly. "Is something on your mind, Ahiru?" The redhead asked sitting on the bed next to her. "I... I wanted to apologize... I have been very unkind to you..." She began "You gave me back my human body and voice, but..." Akiro lifted her face up.

"But you still wish to see your friends, am I right?" She nodded; the purple eyed took hold of her wrist and gently, pulled her up from the bed. She followed him as he led her to the large indoor lake, they ran to the middle of it. "I know that you wish to see them again, I understand that, but..."They began to dance, and Ahiru's cloak turned into feathers that floated around them.

"This new story is filled with things, things old and new. I wouldn't want you to get lost, you've been hurt too much in the past" He said while spinning her around, befor kneeling dwon and wrapping his arms around her small waist.

In turn, Ahiru lifted her leg up, and leaned down to wrap her arms around his shoulders '_He is worried for my safety..._' "Thank you Akiro, I'll wait a little longer, until I can see them again" She kissed his forehead, before stepping back.

"I'm glad that you understand, I must go now. This place is yours and yours alone, you can let anyone in, or keep them out. Oh, and before I forget" Ahiru turned to him, as he pointed to the other side of the lake, it was a large round mirror. "That mirror" He began "Can show you anything you want, whenever you want, even your friends... I must take my leave now, good bye Ahiru"

In a flash, Akiro was gone, leaving Ahiru alone in her garden. She turned to the mirror, which reflected her '_It can show me anything..._' She walked towards it. "Please show me the world I now live in" The mirror glowed showing her the landscape of the new town. Twice the size of the old Kinkan Town, it was a beautiful city with wide rivers running through the houses, and in the center of it all, was a large church with the academy built along with it.

"Maybe Fakir, Mytho and Rue are all there..." She whispered staring at the academy.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mytho!" The amber eyed boy turned to his friend "What classes have you got?" The silver haired handed his schedule to Fakir and the emerald eyed handed his to his friend.<p>

"Wow! We have the same classes together, Fakir!" "Yeah, I wonder what Rue's classes are..." Hadn't he just spoken, when the ruby eyed girl appeared form within the crowd. "Hey you guys, I got my classes! Let me see yours" She took the papers from the two. "Sweet! We all have classes together!" She exclaimed.

They laughed as they headed to their first class. "_Fakir... Mytho... Rue..._" The emerald eyed stopped in his tracks as he heard the voice floating in the morning air. "Fakir? What is it?" Asked Mytho to his friend; Fakir shook his head. "It's nothing, just the wind" He said, hurrying along with the to their class. '_I heard someone, somebody called us, and I could swear it is the same voice from my dream!_' He thought. When they reached the Ballet wing of the academy, They separated to head towards the changing rooms.

As class began, the three of them headed to the bars "I wonder who our sensei will be, hope they aren't harsh on us" Rue began. "I'm sure they won't be, Rue" Mytho answered as Fakir began the basics, even as he thought on other things; the dream he had had was still fresh in his heart and mind.

'_I remember hearing beautiful music, I followed the music through the forest and came to a huge lake. A huge oak tree sat in its center, the tree's limbs growing as far as the eye could see..._' He began to remember the mist that covered the lake in its silver cloak. '_There, the music was whole, it came form nowhere and form everywhere, it just played. Then, I saw her, a young girl wearing a white dress._'

He began to bend his legs on the bar to practice stretching. '_... A white veil covered her face, but the way she danced... her dance was filled with loneliness. I remember the feeling of wanting to comfort her, so I stepped on the water, and slowly danced to where she was. As she noticed me, she stopped, and I twirled my hands over my head and offered my left hand to her, inviting her to dance with me._'

Fakir began the basics all over again, as her continued to recall his dream. '_Before I knew it, we were dancing a pas de deux. I could feel her happiness then; once our dance finished, she finally spoke to me "Fakir, will I see you again? Please, don't forget about me. Fakir, let's dance once more" And then, I woke up._'

"Oi! Fakir! Sensei is here" He stood up next to his friends. In front of the ballet group was the Neko-sensei from the old story, but of course, nobody could remember about him. The cat teacher eyed each of his students before speaking. "Welcome back everyone, to another year of ballet. Today, I would like to introduce Akiro Yueo." Almost all of the female students gasped or sighed when they saw the red haired walking in.

"Akiro-san" The teacher continued "is the nephew of our church's Father, Father Aluto" Akiro took a step forward, and bowed to the class "It's a pleasure to meet everyone. My uncle is a very kind man to allow me to learn ballet, please, take care of me."

He turned his sight to the three, specially on Fakir, as Neko-sensei began to threaten a few female students about marrying him if they didn't do the basics correctly. Akiro walked over to them.

"Hello there" He said. "Hello Akiro-san, I'm Rue" Mytho stepped up and shook hands with the red haired. "I'm Mytho, Rue's boyfriend, and this is Fakir" Akiro looked at the emerald eyed, and held his hand out for him to shake, which the tan skinned did, glaring briefly at the one with amethyst eyes. "Nice to meet you" He said.

"You all seem around my sister's age" Akiro began. "You have a little sister, Akiro-san? Does she come to our school?" Mytho asked, the red haired shook his head "She just came from our other family a few days ago, but she should be coming in about a month, which reminds me... Neko-sensei!" He turned to their teacher. "Yes, Akiro-san?" asked the cat as he pawed his head, trying to calm himself.

"I also wanted to invite everyone the party I will be hosting this upcoming weekend, for all school staff and students. It of course, will be held at the Yueo Manor. The party is semi-formal and there will be games and space to dance, I hope everyone will be able to attend it." The class began to get into uproar as Akiro finished speaking.

"Wow! A party at a Manor! This sounds like fun, doesn't it? Hey, will your sister be there?" asked Rue, curiosity overflowing from her. The amethyst eyed nodded "She surely will, she has so few friends, will you three meet her? I think she would get along with you really nicely..." both Rue and Mytho nodded their heads.

But Fakir, stood by the window, holding in his arms the box with the incomplete pendant and its chain. "Fakir-san, are you alright?" He turned to see Akiro's hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off. "I'm fine, just uneasy" He said walking away from his friends and his new classmate. "Sorry about Fakir, Akiro" Mytho began.

"He's a hard guy to make friends with but, he'll warm up to you in time" Rue sighed crossing her arms. Akiro chuckled "I understand, I was once like him when I was younger..." He walked off and began to practice.

* * *

><p>"Finally, the White Swan has returned... I must claim her heart, she belongs to me... Hehehehehehe" A deep voice whispered from within the black lagoon far north of Kinkan Town.<p>

A silver-grey egg nested deep within the water, slowly began to crack. "Yes, once again I am free, and I will have this time my swan, this time, you will not escape from me..." A white hand broke from the shell and extended toward the surface. "You will dance only for me..." The voice sung. Above the lagoon, many nightingales rested upon the branches. "The prince has awakened! He has returned! Rejoice! Rejoice!" The birds sang; under the full-moon, the sound of something breaking the water's surface echoed through the night.

* * *

><p>Watching from the story's gears, Drosselmeyer sipped his tea "Ohohoho! So our antagonist has finally come! How will the story play out? Will there be a tragedy? Oh, I do love tragedy!" He laughed.<p>

"Don't you agree, Uzura?" He asked the child doll. "No tragedy-zura! No tragedy-zura!" She yelled pounding her drum while running around. "Eh? Is no one on my side anymore?" The storyteller sighed sipping his tea again. "But" he began "I do look forward to the moment when all our main characters will clash! May something tragic befall you..." A gear showed a dancing Ahiru in her glass garden. "Our little swan, I do look forward to it! Hohohohoho!" He laughed heartily rocking back and forth.


	4. Act Three

**Hi everyone! It's been forever since I uploaded anything, so here is the next two chapters of the fic! Thank you Marchenhope for beginning the story, please continue to review how am I doing with it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Act Three<strong>

* * *

><p>"Looks like there's no one in the library, maybe I can finish this pendant..." Fakir quietly opened the door, and walked up to the third door inside the library. Finding a quiet desk in front of a stain flower glass window, he sat down and opened the box.<p>

After a while, he had finally finished the white swan made from topaz, which would have its wings wrapped around the garnet. '_For some reason, I have the feeling that this was meant for someone important to me..._' The image of the girl form his dream popped in his head as he held the swan in his hand, at which his face became bright red. "W-what am I t-thinking? It w-was just a dream..." He thought leaving it at that.

After snapping the garnet in its place, the former knight held the finished pendant up. The garnet fit nicely into the hole, the white wings of the swan holding the jewel in place. "Garnet... it means eternal love" He began, the whole pendant was the size of his palm. "But then, the white topaz swan has the meaning of life..."

Suddenly, soft music began to play. "Huh? I'm nowhere near the Music Hall..." He said rubbing his eyes. As the music grew louder, Fakir had already fallen asleep on the desk, with the pendant still in his hand.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fakir... Fakir..." Opening his eyes, Fakir found himself on the shore of the lake from his previous dream.<em>

'_Here I am, having the same dream once again' He thought as he stood up looking around the shore, and seeing no one around him, then the music began to play once more. "That music..." He was cut off at the sight before him, for the young maiden from his dream was standing, no, more like floating upon the fragile water's surface; but what shocked him the most, was the fact that she was dressed in a white swan's ballet outfit._

_The veil that covered half of her face, looked as if it was made of real white feathers. "It's you..." His hand felt cold, Fakir looked at it and found the pendant that was still in his hand, remembering all of a sudden about what he had said while in the library, a deep blush ran to his tan skinned face. 'Well, I can't think of anyone else that I would give it to, right?'_

"_Fakir, will you dance with me again?" The emerald eyed looked back at her, then stepped onto the glassy surface of the water and took hold of her hand. "Before we begin" He said taking the pendant and placing it in her pale hand "Ah... it's so beautiful!" Without asking her, Fakir gently put the pendant around her neck._

_Before she could say anything. Fakir pulled her into his arms and they began to dance "Fakir, thank you for everything," She said kissing his cheek, which made him step backwards; holding his cheek, she said "I have to go now, bye bye..." Fakir grabbed her hand "Wait."_

_She looked back at him. "I have so many questions to ask. Who are you? Why do you keep appearing? Please tell me your name before this dream ends..." He pleaded. He let go of her hand and began to draw back as his dream came to an end, she faced him; a smile on her lips._

"_Ahiru, that's my name." Were her words._

* * *

><p>Fakir's head shot up form the desk, and he quickly looked at his hands; the pendant was now gone. "It wasn't just a dream..." He said as he remembered the maiden's name.<p>

"Ahiru..." The name rolled off his lips like honey "I want to see you again, Ahiru."

* * *

><p>Watching from her mirror in her garden, Ahiru gently touched the pendant around her neck "As do I, Fakir, as do I..." While she watched the writer, a nightingale watched her from afar, suddenly flying off toward the lagoon when a knock came from the garden's door.<p>

Turning away from the mirror, Ahiru called out "Come in Akiro!" The red haired walked through the gates and jumped down the staircase. "Did you have a good day, Ahiru?" He asked noticing the pendant and grinned "So, I see things are going well... With Fakir that is."

A deep blush appeared on the strawberry blonde's face "I-it's just a g-gift, t-that's all..." Akiro just laughed as he walked across the lake towards her.

"I'm sorry Ahiru, you're just too cute when you blush..." he said while touching her cheek, as the girl pouted. "I also have some good news..." he added as he saw her eyes look up quickly. "That the party date will do as planned and that you friends will be coming as well." He said smiling softly at the sapphire eyed.

"Really?" The girl yelled wrapping her arms around the red haired's waits, her wide smile causing Akiro's heart become warmer. '_To see her like this, it reminds me of the old days..._' he thought as he returned the hug, and without saying anything else, he led her into a happiness-showing dance, which also showed friendship.

* * *

><p>The nightingale had already returned to the lagoon, as night fell, it silently flew over to the willow tree that stood in the center of the lagoon.<p>

"Garhyn-sama, I bring you the news on the White Swan..." the leaves of the willow pulled over to let the bird in as it spoke. Landing on a branch, the nightingale looked into the eyes of a young man, who looked no older than seventeen years old, with beautiful hazed eyes. His sparkly silver hair reached his shoulders, his white like-the-full-moon skin glowed within the shadow of the willow tree, but every single thing about him, every breath, every move, felt evil.

"Speak, my servant." He said with his voice sharp as strong wind, which made all watch him. "Tell me of the White Swan."

"She is as beautiul as the legend says" the nightingale began recalling the vision "Young and filled with so much life... She dances like one of the high angels in the sky, when she dances, everything stops to glance at her. But..." The nightingale shivered as he continued, Garhyn eyed his servant coldly. "... She is under the protection of the Scarlet Swan."

"The Scarlet Swan?" The Prince stood up hissing at the name, since the Scarlet Swan had always been the protector of his prize, the only thing between Garhyn, and his beloved Holy White Swan. "Leave me, I must think, NOW!" With that, all the surrounding nightingales vanished into the darkness. Suddenly, the silver haired hit his palm against the trunk of the tree, he had been sitting against. "That damn Scarlet Swan... I won't allow anyone to take her away..." Looking down to his bruised hand, he clunched it into a fist, and rose it to the air. "My White Swan" he said, his voice softened. "Only I will see your dance, for you and I are chained by Fate, and my song will make you come to me..." He placed his hands into the ballet sing for Love, and began to sing with his beautiful baritone voice.

"_**Swan Hime, Swan Hime, why do you cry?**_

_**In the clearing of a Lake painted by the stars**_

_**I met the Prince of Songs, **_

_**And dance to his gentle melody,**_

_**Under the cover of the Twin Moons**_

_**We sung and danced.**_

_**Soon our song ended**_

_**He madea promise to return **_

_**When the Twin Moons rose again**_

_**To make me his bride.**_

_**Swan Hime, Swan Hime, why do you dance?**_

_**To remember the songs hidden under the night sky**_

_**So that I may remember the voice of the Prince**_

_**And pray to dance with him again**_

_**Even as I am hidden away,**_

_**By the loving wings of the Scarlet Swan.**_

_**Swan Hime, Swan Hime, why are you scared?**_

_**My dear chijin has lost his way**_

_**His song, now of Death and Lust,**_

_**Brings only sorrow to my chest**_

_**How have I longed to hear his voice,**_

_**This shell now is nothing, **_

_**But the empty shell of my life**_

_**He will capture my dance,**_

_**And bound himself to me,**_

_**Under the light of the Twin Moons**_"

"I will not give you up, I long for your touch, White Swan!" Garhyn whispered to the wind. "Soon, the Moons will meet, and we will dance again."


	5. Act Four

**Act Four**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Swan Hime, Swan Hime, why do you cry?<strong>"_

"_Huh?" Ahiru looked up from her dance, as she heard the voices which sounded eerie-like 'A song? It sounds so familiar...' She thought, not minding about the flock of nightingales which surrounded the trees of the lake, since the song continued, it had her full attention._

" _**In the clearing of a Lake painted by the stars**_

_**I met the Prince of Songs,**_

_**And dance to his gentle melody,**_

_**Under the cover of the Twin Moons**_

_**We sung and danced.**_

_**Soon our song ended**_

_**He made a promise to return**_

_**When the Twin Moons rose again**_

_**To make me his bride.**"_

_Suddenly, soft music from the nightingales came, and soon, Ahiru was completely surrounded by their echoing voices. A vaguely familiar male voice entered her ears, singing a lone question to her._

"_**Swan Hime, Swan Hime, why do you dance?**"_

_Nearly forgotten memories came rushing back to Ahiru's mind, the soft laughter of two kids; one singing a melody, while the other one danced to the boy's voice._

_Ahiru sang along with the unknown male voice, recalling the words as if not even one day had passed._

"_**To remember the songs hidden under the night sky**_

_**So that I may remember the voice of the Prince**_

_**And pray to dance with him again**_

_**Even as I am hidden away,**_

_**By the loving wings of the Scarlet Swan.**"_

_Suddenly, a figure appeared on the other side of the lake. 'Who is that? It's not Akiro, nor Fakir, and certainly, not Mytho.' She thought, then, she heard the male figure, as he sang once more, a beautiful voice which rivaled the Muses' themselves. 'So beautiful, yet... yet so sad, why?'_

"_**Swan Hime, Swan Hime, why are you scared?**"_

'_Scared? Why would I be scared?' she thought, as she sang back to him._

"_**My dear chijin has lost his way**_

_**His song, now of Death and Lust,**_

_**Brings only sorrow to my chest**_

_**How have I longed to hear his voice,**_

_**This shell now is nothing,**_

_**But the empty shell of my life**_

_**He will capture my dance,**_

_**and bound himself to me,**_

_**Under the light of the Twin Moons.**"_

"_Holy White Swan, I've been watching you, for a long, long time..." It was His voice again that she heard, only now more seductive, almost causing Ahiru to forget about everything, but she held herself firm under his hazed-blue gaze._

"_Who are you? How did you enter my dream world?" She asked softly, hearing only a chuckle as answer, the figure stepped into the dim light. _

"_This is your nightmare, my Swan..." Garhyn whispered, as he spoke, the trees turned grey and old, while the lake's water became pitch black._

"_What!" Her voice sounded shallow upon the lake. "Who are you? Why are you here?" she shouted, with shock and fear glowing in her sapphire eyes. A grin appeared upon his pale face. "I am..." he said suddenly vanishing and appearing right behind her. _

"_The Nightingale Prince, Garhyn, and you my White Swan..." He spun her around so that she would face him, one hand wrapped firmly around her waist, while the other cupped her cheek. His blue hazed eyes, stared into Ahiru's night blue ones, and bringing her ear closer to him, he whispered "... Are to be my bride, upon the night of the Twin Moons..." _

_Resting his head upon her shoulder both his arms around her slim waist. "I will come to steal your heart, for you and I are bound by Fate..." He continued. _

_Completely frozen under his touch, Ahiru felt deep fear, but nothing near hate, towards Garhyn._

'_Please, let this nightmare end!' she screamed in her mind, which shattered the nightmare, but couldn't block Garhyn's laughter._

"_You belong only to me! I was told long ago that you and I would be together!"_

* * *

><p>"NO!" The girl screamed before opening her eyes, and suddenly fell down to her pillows, weeping.<p>

"Ahiru!" Akiro ran back inside the garden, wearing a cotton shirt and pants, and hurried to the bed, looking down to the crying girl. He sat next to her, and touching her shoulder warmly, he asked "Ahiru, what happened? Was it a nightmare?" Hearing his voice, Ahiru buried her face in his chest, sobbing even louder.

"Nightmare... A melody... Nightingales, everywhere..." She sobbed; wrapping his arms around her shoulders "Yes, go on..." Akiro whispered while kissing her head.

"Garhyn, after me..." The redhead froze up '_Garhyn? No... That damn Prince of the Nightingales, has found us..._' his arms wrapped tighter around the shaking girl. "It's alright now," he said "I won't let anyone hurt you, not now, and not ever. I promise."

'_Garhyn, if you can hear me now, I swear my life to protect Ahiru from your claws... She is free and I won't let you take that away from her! Never! Do you hear me Prince of Nightingales?_' He thought threatening the Prince, wherever he may be.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm off Charon, see you later!" Fakir yelled before running down the path, the week was almost over now, and the party held by Akiro was going to happen the following night.<p>

After hearing enough from Rue about going, he finally agreed, much to his own annoyance. '_If I don't go Rue will never let me live it down._' He thought sighing. Just as he reached the bridge, he spotted Akiro, though he looked grim.

'_He's not his cheery self... Well, it's none of my business anyway..._' He thought as he walked over to the redhead, unconsciously.

"Something eating ya?" The amethyst eyed snapped out of his trance, turning to look at Fakir, he gave the green haired a weak smile. "Good morning, Fakir-kun..." Even his voice sounded heavy, and Fakir patted his shoulder while walking.

"Hey, let's walk to school. I'd like to apologize, I've been pretty rude to you."

Akiro nodded and followed his classmate, after a few minutes the silence was beginning to bug the emerald eyed. '_I should try and get to know the guy, but... what can I say?_'

Suddenly, the image of Ahiru popped into his mind, and a light blushed appeared upon his face.

'_N-no! He wouldn't know anything about her, would he?_' Looking back at Akiro, he found the boy staring at him with a puzzled look.

"Is there anything you want to ask?" Akiro said calmly.

"Well... I was wondering why you came here. I mean, what's you reason for coming all the way to a small town like this?" Fakir asked looking over at the amethyst eyed, who had finally drawn a smile upon his own face, though it was still not his usual smile.

"Ah... my reason for coming here..." He began "To study different types of ballet, and find more information on my family tree, as well as giving my sister a safe place to grow up. We met after our mother died, you see, and my father tried to send her away to a church, but I quickly found out about it, and was able to stop him from doing so."

"So what then, did you meet her?" Fakir asked full of curiosity.

"Yes, when we first met, I didn't know what to say to her, she is my only sibling, and one I had never known about, so... I thought we would never get along at first, since I was always cold and cruel to everyone else around me."

Fakir then understood, his eyes growing wide. "She... changed you..." Akiro nodded, and took out his blue ocarina.

"She changed me, and gave me this ocarina as a sign that she loved me very much..." Fakir watched Akiro, as the red haired smiled upon the instrument.

'_Akiro's sister, she sounds like a very caring person... I wonder if she would be Ahiru?_' Suddenly, a wild thought came into his mind 'A_kiro has never told any of us who she is! Maybe I'll ask now..._'

"Akiro-kun."

The purple eyed looked up at Fakir "Yes, what is it?"

Fakir took a deep breath before letting out his question. "Your sister... what's her name? You've never told us and I was wondering..."

"Ahiru, that is her name."

Fakir froze at Akiro's answer, the girl in his dreams, could she also be Akiro's sister?

'_Same name... I have to see... I have to know if it's really her!_'

"Looks like it's time for me to go... I'll see you tomorrow at the party, until then, Fakir-kun!" Akiro smiled before running off, leaving Fakir to question himself about the information Akiro had given him, a classmate whose life was surrounded my mystery itself.

* * *

><p>"The story has taken a large turn! Now, what shall be told upon tomorrow night?" Drosselmeyer said looking upon the main characters, and even his older ones.<p>

"I wonder what will happen when they all clash on the party? This is going to be good! Ohohohohohoho!"

Uzura pounded her drum, while running back and forth. "Party, party!"

"That's right my little puppet," said the old writer watching the different developments of the story in his beloved gears.

"Can the Prince, Princess and faithful Knight remember the second Princess, the one and only that saved them all so long ago? Or will Ahiru be left alone and hated as in the previous story? Hahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the two chapter update, please continue reviewing, it lets me know how am I doing with the story edit. Credits go to the owner of Princess Tutu original, and to Marchenhope for the idea of this wonderful story. Have a nice day!<strong>

** Luna-chan**


	6. Act Five

**Act Five**

* * *

><p>Ahiru watched from her seat as the cooks brought food from the kitchen and into the garden, where the party was going to be held.<p>

The garden had been transformed into a beautiful ballroom, the lake remaining the same, but the guest would be able to dance onto its surface. '_Everything is perfect... Ahh! I can't calm my nerves!_' She thought standing up and walking toward her chambers on the other side of the lake.

Walking in, she noticed that her dress had already been laid out; Ahiru approached it to look at it better. It was a long camisole dress, with a lovey hologram tulle shirred front bodice overlay, and handkerchief hem top skirt. The rich plush stretch velvet bodice was inset with detailed white roses. A matching spandex leotard would be attached at the empire seam. She would wear her hair down, a matching white swan ribbon, as the only ornament on her long wavy locks.

"The dress in such a beautiful shade of lavender mist, will match perfectly with my pendant. Akiro must've picked it out for me..."

She sighed, and walked over to her mirror. As she sat down, she took off her pendant and stared at its craft work, wondering when Fakir had got it. Before the story ended, or at the beginning of the new? She didn't really know for sure, but it didn't matter to her now. '_Tonight, I'll see everyone... Mytho, Rue, Fakir, Lilly, and Pique, I know they won't remember me, but..._' The didn't notice Akiro's presence, until he grabbed her shoulders gently, from behind her.

"Don't be so nervous, everything will be perfect tonight" he said, his voice completely calm, which soothed Ahiru very much.

"Thank you for everything, Akiro. I don't know how can I ever repay you." She stood up and turned to face him, the redhead embraced her, whispering under his breath.

"You have already paid me enough, your sole presence here... That is all I need" Ahiru returned his embrace, the trust between them stronger than before.

'_May this happiness last forever..._' thought the blond.

* * *

><p>"Mytho! Fakir!" The two boys turned around to see Rue getting out of her parents' car.<p>

"Rue sure got dolled up" Fakir mumbled, which made Mytho to glare at his friend.

"Hey! She looks beautiful tonight. Don't be so mean..." the albino said.

Rue's dress was a beautiful camisole leotard, which featured a rich, dark ruby plush stretch velvet bodice. Gorgeous gold glitter and pink insets swept down the front bodice, with matching pink spandex trunks attached. She also wore flower sprays on her waist and hair, as well as a pink satin neck ribbon, and matching shoes.

"Hello guys, hope I'm not late" the ruby eyed said as she reached her friends.

Mytho shook his head "We just got here, so... shall we get going?" He asked offering his arm to his girlfriend.

Both his friends nodded, but while Mytho and Rue were calm, Fakir was nervous as hell inside his mind, he couldn't stop looking around. '_Darn my nerves! Even if my dream's Ahiru is Akiro's sister, what can I do, or even say for that matter?_'

Rue looked back at Fakir, studying his outfit, which was pretty much the same as Mytho's, only a shade of dark forest green, while her boyfriend's was royal blue. But she also noticed that her friend was a little bit on the nervous side '_Could it be a girl? Maybe it's Akiro's little sister?_' A smirk appeared on her face at the thought.

As they walked towards the front of the manor, along with their classmates, and Neko-sensei, the tall doors opened, revealing the butler of the household, Darach Reko, who appeared to be in his mid 30's. "I welcome all the guests of Young Master Akiro, if you would be so kind as to follow me to the gardens." He said.

As everyone followed him through the manor's entryway, they soon came close to another pair of oak doors, which suddenly opened, to every one's amazement, leading to the large indoor garden which had been transformed into a ballroom. Every single flower and plant shone under the glass pyramid, from which thousand of stars sparkled without rest.

"Welcome everyone!" Akiro greeted as they came into the garden gazing upon the lake, where the redhead stood onto, making a simple bow. "Thank you all for coming. Now, before we begin the party, I would like to introduce my sister..." he turned to the farthest end of the lake, where a covered altar stood.

A single light lit over the altar, and the drapes then pulled themselves over its sides, revealing the beautiful dressed Ahiru, who wore a cloak made of white feathers. As she stepped onto the lake, feather by feather, the cloak began to float away while she began to run, before making a big leap to take hold of Akiro's hand.

With the feathers now floating around them, hand in hand, they turned bak to the shocked and amazed students. "This is my dear sister" as the redhead spoke, Ahiru lifted her head, opening her sapphire-blue eyes and smiling towards the crowd "Ahiru Yueo."

From within the crowd, Fakir, Mytho and Rue stared at Ahiru, they all thought that she looked way too familiar for it to be a coincidence. "Hey guys, don't you get the feeling that we've met her, I mean, Ahiru-chan before?" Rue was the first one to let out her intrigue.

"Yes, she is like a long-forgotten memory... one that is difficult to recall" Mytho agreed "What do you think Fakir?"

The emerald eyed didn't answer, his eyes fixed on Ahiru '_It is her, Ahiru... she is the one who has been appearing in my dreams! But how can she be here? And why do Mytho and Rue seems to know her from somewhere as well? What does this mean?_'

"Fakir, are you alright?" The black haired whispered, snapping her fingers in her friend's face.

"Wa? Oh, sorry" the green haired looked back at Ahiru, who was looking at Akiro, and for just a moment, he felt jealous of the redhead. "I... I also remember her... for some reason."

Rue and Mytho looked back at Ahiru as well, just as the music began and the rest of the students gathered into groups of four or more. Lilly and Pique approached the three friends.

"Rue-chan, would you like to group dance with us? We are also asking Ahiru-chan." Rue nodded and went off with the two girls.

They found Ahiru standing upon the stairs, watching the other students group dance.

"Ahiru-chan" The strawberry blond turned quickly to see Rue, Lilly and Pique. '_Rue, Lilly, Pique! It's so good to see them again!_' She thought before noticing they were staring at her.

"Oh, hello, is the party to your liking?" She asked.

The three girls nodded. "We were wondering if you wanted to group dance with us, so that we can all get to know each other!" Lilly said smiling. Ahiru's eyes widened in happiness. "I would love to!" Rue studied the girl '_She's so lively, yet so mature... She is friendly too, I think we will get along great_' she thought walking with the other girls onto the lake's glass-like surface.

As the four girls began to dance, they started talking about their lives, school life, and everything that Ahiru knew about already. '_Even though they don't remember me very well, I'm happy to be around them, all of them_' She thought smiling and laughing with her friends.

Mytho and Fakir were watching the four girls from afar. "Hey, Fakir" the albino said, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah?" The emerald eyed, watched Ahiru and her beautiful pendant.

"Do you think Ahiru-chan will let me dance with her?"

Fakir almost had a break down, he took a few steps back from his friend, his face more red than a rose's petals. "W-what are y-you asking m-me t-t-that for?" He said his nerves loosing complete control.

"W-well, I uh... have a f-feeling that I-I... I want t-to d-d-dance with her... I'll go ask Rue!" He ran over to the Ahiru and Rue who had left Pique and Lilly on the ballroom floor.

As he reached the two girls, Mytho looked at Ahiru, and then at his girlfriend. "Rue... I was wondering if I could... maybe dance with Ahiru-chan?" A faint blush appeared upon Ahiru's face, while Rue looked into the albino's eyes, after she stares at him for about three minutes, Rue smiled. "Sure, I don't mind! The couple dancing is starting anyway... I'll go see what Fakir's up to."

She left the two, and walked over to find Fakir under a tree. Sulking as he watched Mytho lead Ahiru into the dance, the ruby eyed followed his sight-line, and watched the improvised couple as well. '_Hmm? Why am I feeling a twinge of jealousy?_' She thought confused.

* * *

><p>Eventually, came the time to change partners. "May I cut in?" the couple looked over to see Akiro, who held his hand out for Ahiru to take. "Of course, it was nice meeting you, Ahiru-chan." Mytho gave her a warm smile before leaving to rejoin Rue.<p>

Leading Ahiru into dance, all eyes slowly began to follow them, the couple doing a pas de deux, Ahiru dancing like a swan, while Akiro did the same as her knight, protector, which made Fakir even more jealous of him. '_I want to be out there, to dance with her that way, tell her my hidden feelings, inside my chest... it hurts..._' the emerald eyed thought as he watched them.

Silently, he made his way through the dance floor, just as Akiro let Ahiru's hand slip out of his, making her come face to face with Fakir, a blush on her face, and touching the pendant around her pale neck; Fakir took a step forward, and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, Ahiru?" Het hat skipped a beat, but just as she was about to answer, a dark, familiar voice interrupted echoing through the glass around the inner garden. "She will dance with me, and me alone!"

Everyone turned their sights up, to the glass pyramid's peak, where surrounded by his servants, was Garhyn; spinning rapidly, he came down to the lake's surface, his icy eyes fixated onto Ahiru, who froze under his gaze. "Garhyn" she whispered, completely frightened by his appearance at the ball.

"Holy White Swan, your heart belongs to me" The Prince of the Nightingales answered, his blue haze eyes flashed "...and me alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ara! Act Five up now! Thank you everyone for your nice comments, and remember that we owe the story's idea to Marchenhope, as dear friend of mine, please look for the rest of her stories, you will love them! Thank you for everything, please review, and have a nice day!<strong>


	7. Act Six

**Well, I'm submitting more for a change, aren't I? I beg you forgiveness everyone, with the mayor studies is a little difficult to keep on working in anything else, so I will try to continue as far as my schoolwork lets me. Anyway, thank you for your nice comments, and reviews, they have been a good reason to go on. Please enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Act Six<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone was so shocked and amazed with Garhyn's entrance, that no one made a move towards the silver haired.<p>

"As I said before" he continued, his eyes flashing again as he took a few more steps towards Ahiru. "Ahiru is mine, and her heart will belong to nobody, but me; and all who stand in my way , shall become nothing, but dust."

Ahiru now stood alone and frozen in her place, Fakir had been pushed back by the nightingales, when Garhyn and his nightingales had broken through. When the blue-hazed eyed was no more than an inch apart from her, Akiro pulled her back behind himself.

"Don't you even try to touch her, you fiend. I won't allow it!" The redhead said unsheathing a scarlet bladed sword, '_**Pledge my heart and soul to the Holy White Swan, she shall give me my strenght to fight the Birds of Night.**_' Was written along the edges of the sword.

"You think that old blade can harm me? You became a bigger fool over the years, Scarlet Swan!" Garhyn laughed. He raised his hands onto the air, and began to spin. "My servants of the of the Night! Remove this bloody swan out of my sight!" Following the commands of their prince, and to everyone's horror, hundreds of nightingales began to attack the amethyst eyed. He tried his best to fend them off, but by one defeated, three more came to the attack '_It's no use at this rate they will take Ahiru!_'

* * *

><p>From the sides, Mytho and Rue helped Fakir to stand. "Are you alright?" asked Rue worried.<p>

"I'm fine" answered the emerald eyed "It's Akiro we need to worry about" They looked back at the boy who had been completely surrounded by the nightingales.

"He won't last much longer in there, we have to do something!" Mytho yelled, still no one dared to approach the birds.

* * *

><p>"Ready to give up, Scarlet Swan?" Asked Garhyn completely amused.<p>

"And let you take Ahiru away? Hell no! I won't let her go! You will take her freedom and happiness from her; I promised that I would always be there for her!" The redhead yelled, his voice reaching Ahiru's frozen ears.

"So be it. Servants KILL THIS SWAN!" The Prince of the Nightingales yelled.

Ahiru took a step forward, finally breaking her frozen spell, and just as the birds were going to finish Akiro off, she screamed "**STOP!**"

The birds obeyed and went back to their master, who watched as Ahiru ran towards her knight's fallen body. "Akiro! Akiro!" she called. The Scarlet Swan opened his eyes. "A-Ahiru... g-get... b-back... h-he'll..." The sapphire eyed shook her head and helped him sit before standing up.

Holding her head up, she met Garhyn's eyes with blades coming out of her eyes. "Garhyn, I will dance with you, only if you leave everyone unharmed."

Fakir, Mytho and Rue gasped at her words; Akiro took hold of the blond's hand. "Ahiru! You c-can't! He'll h-hurt you!"

Ahiru gently held Akiro's face, she kissed his cheek and spoke with powerful calmness "Sometimes, it's the Princess who must protect the Prince and those around her." She said before walking over to a shocked Garhyn, and before everyone's eyes, she twirled her hands above her head, and held one out towards the silver haired. She said just six words, which served as a signal for the music, (Danse Macabre), to begin to play "Will you dance with me, Garhyn?"

As the music began, Garhyn pulled Ahiru into a sad-dark form of pas de deux, one which made the crowd around them to cry upon Ahiru's dancing, which looked like that of a swan, dancing in the arms of Death himself.

* * *

><p>As they saw them dancing, Rue, Mytho and Fakir began to recall their fight against the Raven, so long ago it seemed to them.<p>

Rue could remember how had she confessed her love to Mytho, which broke the raven form she had been into. Mytho recalled Rue's voice, and seeing how the ravens took her away, as well as begging the second Princess for help, so that he could save his beloved.

Then, Fakir, who remembered running after the second Princess, who had been forced into the Lake of Despair; how had he dance with her, promising to always be by her side, no matter what form she was in.

Then, they all saw the second Princess, the one who had been a duck, ad girl who was both loud and friendly, and a dancing ballerina, the same one, who had saved them from their own true fates; she, who never had her happy ending, remaining a duck, Princess Tutu, but in the place of the graceful dancer they once knew, there was Ahiru who stood; the beloved friend and Princess they had left behind as they moved on, the one who had never forgotten about any of them.

* * *

><p>"Garhyn, why do you wish to dance with me so much? What is your reason?" Asked Ahiru as they danced.<p>

"My reason is, that the bond that we share, you and I, the promise that I made to you so long ago..." he answered spinning her around, and pulling her back to his chest, taking hold of both her hands. "A promise that I won't break, because I love you so much, you were the only one."

Ahiru saw his hands shaking. "The only one? hat do you mean?" she asked as their pas de deux continued on.

"You were the first one to ever hear my song... I was always alone, surrounded by no one, always singing songs, hoping..." Garhyn kneeled, holding her waist.

He looked up at her with pained eyes "Praying that someone would hear, and save me from my loneliness" An arrow of guilt pierced the sapphire eyed's heart, as long forgotten memories passed through her mind.

* * *

><p><em>She had been playing alone in the church gardens, long before she met Akiro, she had heard a crying melody coming from deep within the dark woods. Dropping the flowers she had been gathering, she sped off towards the woods, wanting to find the source of such a sorrowful melody. Soon, she found herself upon the shore of a large sparkling lake, with a huge tree in its center, its roots broke the water's surface as if the lake's surface was made out of glass.<em>

_Letting her eyes fall to the base of the tree, she saw a boy of around her age with large empty eyes; and just as she stepped on the lake's surface, the boy closed his eyes, and began to sing the same heart-breaking melody which had brought her to him. Running towards him, she caught his hands and looked straight into his surprised eyes. "Stop singing such a sad song! I'll be your friend!" She cried as she hugged him._

* * *

><p>Ahiru looked down into Garhyn's icy pale eyes, seeing the empty eyed boy within them. '<em>I remember now, I remember...<em>' she thought. All of a sudden, he rose his hands, and cupped her face gently. His tumb rubbing her bottom lip, just as he slowly drew her face closer to his. '_Oh, God! He... He... He's going to kiss me!_'

Juast as the Prince of the Nightingales was about to kiss her, someone grabbed her wrist, and pulled her backwards from Garhyn's arms and lips. "You could dance with her, not kiss her..." Fakir said glaring at the silver eyed, Akiro's sword in his hands, pointing at the Prince's neck. In a flash, the sad, empty eyes Ahiru knew, had come to the icy hue she had feared. "Hahahahahahahaha! So I have two I must fight in order to have the Holy White Swan?"

Fakir watched as Garhyn leaped high into the air, vanishing along with his servants. Taking a deep breath, the green haired slowly turned to catch Ahiru in his arms. "Ahiru? Ahiru?" His voice couldn't get through, since she had fainted from the emotions linked to everything that had happened that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Pleas continue with your reviews everyone! Marchenhope, thank you as ever for the creation of this marvelous story, I hope my work has been to your pleasing. Credits to the creators of Princess Tutu. See you next chapter, everyone!<strong>

**Luna-chan**


	8. Act Seven

**To all of you who have been so nice as to send me reviews: Thank you, I'm really grateful for your opinion. Also, I need you to understand, that I can't always be uploading chapters, I have college to attend to and will probably get a job soon. I passed the chapter through a grammar and orthography reviser, so it should be alright. Anyway, I'm glad this story is getting so much reviews! MarchenHope would be happy :) So please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This story doesn't originally belong to me, it belongs to MarchenHope, from whom I have permission to edit, and upload it, as well as continue from when she left it. The characters of Princess Tutu belong to their creator.**

* * *

><p><strong>Act Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes to meet the glare of the midday sun, Ahiru woke up to find herself in a way too familiar room, lying onto the only bed, and next to her, a very familiar person. Her sapphire eyes widened as she recognized him, it was Fakir, sound asleep on the chair next to her bed.<p>

'_Well, it's his bed and his room..._' she thought her face becoming warm as she noticed the size of what was happening. Suddenly, the green haired began to stir in his sleep, his eyes beginning to open, and two emerald colored lakes faced her eyes. "Ah..." he said, a faint blush appearing onto his face.

The strawberry blond looked down to the blankets, trying to avoid visual contact with him. '_How can I look at him in the eye? I m-mean, now he remembers everything... Ahhh! I'm such an idiot!_' The sound of her companion clearing his throat interrupted her thoughts.

"This is Charon's house," she heard him say, his voice was shaking "I-it safer than the manor. A-after you fainted, everyone left a-and Mytho and Rue helped Akiro while I carried you home, I-I m-mean, here." By the time Ahiru decided to look at him, Fakir was already looking through the window, trying to hide the blush on his face from her.

"I-I s-see, t-thank you v-very much." She answered just as nervous as he was. Before any of them could add anything else, a certain redhead walked into the room. "Akiro, you're safe!" the sapphire eyed cried to her brother as she tried to get out of the bed.

"Ahiru, don't! You're still too weak!" Fakir pleaded to her, she listened to his voice, and stopped struggling to free herself from the blankets.

The emerald eyed went over to help Akiro sit onto the chair he had been sitting onto. "I'm going to tell that others that you've awakened" said Fakir looking at the siblings before closing the door and heading downstairs.

"Fakir..." Ahiru whispered.

"He'll be fine; it's going to take some time for him and the others to fully understand what they forgot though." Akiro said putting his hand onto hers. The strawberry blond smiled softly at him. "I'm glad that you're safe" he continued, his voice filled with joy. "I was so worried when you wouldn't wake up..." His grip onto the girl's hands grew tighter as he spoke. "Ahiru, I'm sorry for being so weak. I-I couldn't even protect you from that darn Garhyn's touch..." Even as his voice flooded with hatred, Ahiru knew that it was directed to the Prince of Nightingales.

'_Akiro..._' she thought '_why do you and Garhyn hate each other so much? What caused the Scarlet Swan and the Prince of Nightingales became such bitter enemies?_'

"You are forgiven, Akiro." She finally said, the red haired looked up at her, and Ahiru could recognize failure swimming through her brother's amethyst eyes. "Please, don't look at me like that" the sapphire eyed continued "none of it is your fault; besides, I couldn't just stand there watching as Garhyn killed you! You are my only family; I can't lose you, I just can't." She finished, Akiro could easily feel the truth engraved in her words.

"Thank you, Ahiru, thank you." He said as he knelt next to her bed, his forehead lying at the edge on the mattress, the sapphire eyed placed her hand onto his head, trying to emphasize more her previous words with a gesture.

* * *

><p>"So, is Ahiru alright?" asked Rue as Fakir came downstairs.<p>

"Yeah," he answered "she still needs to rest, but Akiro is with her now. How are you two doing?"

The dark haired crossed her arms along her chest. Mytho, who was leaning on the wall next to her, spoke in their stead. "We'll be fine, it's just..."

"... So much to take in" the ruby eyed finished the sentence. "Our past with Ahiru, the Raven, all that. And now..." she continued as she looked at her friends.

"A new story was born" the boys answered, though there was no need for it, as they had known for a while already.

"Also," Rue continued "with Ahiru turning back into a human, and that man, Garhyn..." she said staring at Fakir, as if asking him directly. "What is his connection to Akiro-kun and Ahiru? I believe we should ask them, they are the only ones who can answer our questions." The ruby eyed finished still staring at the emerald eyed.

"Let's head upstairs" said Fakir finally giving up, he led both of his friends up the staircase and down the corridor; the emerald eyed knocked the door as they reached it. "Ahiru, Akiro," he called "we're coming in" as he finished speaking, the three of them walked into the room. Akiro was still sitting on the chair where Fakir had helped him to get onto earlier, and was looking at them more calmly, though he still looked a bit pale; Ahiru was sitting on the bed, and as they came in she looked up at her three friends and smiled.

"Everyone," the sapphire eyed said "I'm glad that you're all safe" while she spoke, Rue had gone to the opposite side of the bed from where Akiro was sitting, her boyfriend stood next to the red haired, while Fakir stood at the other end of the bed.

"Ahiru," the ruby eyed finally said "I'm sorry, I forgot everything about you, after all you did to save us from the Raven... Some friend I am!" She muttered looking down as she squeezed her hands.

"I feel the same" Mytho said "forgetting about someone like you... unforgivable. I'm grateful I can remember now." He added smiling at the girl.

Ahiru's eyes softened as her slight confusion turned into understanding.

"It's alright" she said "I don't blame anyone; I'm just glad that we are all together again."

Rue looked at her friend as small, sparkly tears appeared onto her eyes; she quickly wiped them away, and calmed herself.

"We have a few questions for you two, though" the ruby eyed said. "To begin with: how come you are a human again? And also, what is your relationship with Akiro-kun?" she asked looking at them.

Silence took control of the room for a few moments after Rue finished speaking.

"Fakir," said Ahiru finally not looking at him "do you remember the day before the new story was born?" She asked, the emerald eyed nodded even if she was not looking. "That was the day I met Akiro, in his swan form." Continued Ahiru. "He gave me back my voice, but I didn't know what to tell you; then, later that night, Akiro called me to the church, where he took me into the new story."

"So that's how it started" Mytho said feeling a bit confused. "But, how did you turn back into a human?"

Ahiru looked up at the redhead, as if asking him to continue on her behalf; the amethyst eyed nodded in response. "Ahiru is... was never part of 'The Prince and the Raven' she was brought into the story by none other than its writer" the other three widened their eyes in surprise, their own creator had...

"Drosselmeyer?" Fakir growled at the old man's name. "But why would he drag Ahiru into his story?"

"She wasn't created by him to begin with, how could he control her?" a shocked Rue asked.

"It all happened after I met Akiro. A few days had passed, and I heard a voice calling me out." Ahiru explained. "It was then, when I met Drosselmeyer in his world, where The Gears that move Stories are. He told me about his unfinished story, 'The Prince and the Raven' which he was thinking on giving a different ending."

"He then told me about the fourth main character, Princess Tutu, who had not been created yet, since he had passed away before being able to do so. It was then, when I sealed my Fate under his laws, with his silly question and my foolish, foolish answer." She continued, her voice sounded grim.

"Ahiru, what did he ask?" the emerald eyed growled, pissed at the writer who had dared to harm her.

She looked up, her blue eyes dim and unhappy. "'Would you like to become Princess Tutu, and save the Prince?' he asked me, saying nothing about vanishing into a ray of light or anything else at all. I was such a foolish child..." she said cursing herself.

"And your answer?" asked Rue, though everyone could already imply it.

"I accepted," the strawberry blonde answered "I did it because I felt sorry for everyone within the story: The Prince, the other Princess, even the Knight! I wanted a happy ending for all of them, just as my mother always told me. After that, I took the role and became nothing, but Drosselmeyer's puppet, all but a little duck."

"It is not your fault," said Mytho trying to cheer her up "Drosselmeyer just took advantage of your kindness."

"Well, now that it got settled; I'd bet you still wonder about my relationship with Ahiru" the red haired said looking at Fakir whose eyes gleamed with curiosity about the topic. "First of all, Fakir, I must apologize to you." The emerald eyed looked at him bewildered.

"What for?" He asked.

"Because I lied about being Ahiru's older brother," Akiro said, the sapphire eyed looked at him as she widened her eyes in surprise. "I'm really the only son of my father's first and only wife."

"Then, you are not really my brother? Why didn't you..."

"Let me explain," the amethyst eyed said cutting Ahiru off. "My mother was from the part of the family which protects to Holy White Swan, she knew you mother quite well, and both of them were the Scarlet Swan. The Scarlet Swan is passed down through our family line, so anyone can be it; but, the Holy White Swan appears only once every one hundred years, and can only be female. The part of the family that is directly related by blood to the Holy White Swan is the Olesia, Ahiru's real family."

None of the other four dared to move because of the shock. Ahiru had been hit the most by it.

'_We're not really siblings? Then, my mother..._' She thought back to the time before her mother had passed away; the only things she could remember about her were her melodic voice, and loving heart.

"Akiro, I need to know about my mother! I have no memories about her. What happened? Is she still alive?" Asked Ahiru promptly.

The redhead sat back on the chair, thinking for a few minutes before speaking again: "You were very young, about two or three, when she passed away so suddenly; but she loved you very much, and was a great mother. I met her after she had given birth, and as she met us both, she knew that you were the next Holy White Swan, but of course, that didn't stop her from raising you."

"What about her name?" Asked the sapphire eyed wanting to know more about her mother, as faint memories of her slowly floated to Ahiru's mind.

"Her name was Elaine, she was a strong willed woman with a caring heart, everyone loved her very much, but the one that loved her the most was her own mother, your grandmother, Ahiru. Elaine was a warm light that filled the hearts of all those who met, saw or even heard her with its kindness. She made everyone feel happy." Said Akiro.

"She must have been a wonderful woman" said Rue amazed at Ahiru's mother "but then, who is Ahiru's father? Elaine must have loved a man in order to give birth to Ahiru."

"Elaine never married," the amethyst eyed explained, the other four shocked at his words. "She was a virgin when the family found out she was pregnant. IT was a shock for them all, since they knew that Elaine wasn't seeing anyone, and she confirmed it by her words; but then, she recalled a dream she had dreamt a few night before finding out." The red haired stood up.

"Such a dream was related to Ahiru's birth, right?" Fakir asked, the redhead nodded as an answer; Rue sat on the bed, next to Ahiru, to make sure she wouldn't faint, while Mytho stood next to Fakir, the four of them stared at Akiro.

"In her dream," the Scarlet Swan continued "Elaine met an angel. She described him as a handsome man with shoulder-length red, fiery hair; she explained that such an angel had always been watching over her, and that he loved her very much. Then, Elaine remembered sleeping in the angel's arms."

As the amethyst eyed finished talking, Mytho asked: "Akiro, we want to know who is Garhyn, and what is it that he wants from Ahiru." They all saw how the red haired froze at the mention of the Prince of Nightingales.

"I don't want to talk about him. Ahiru has no need to listen about it besides," he said finally, looking at the shocked girl, his eyes somber "she still needs to rest, especially since I've told you all so much." He finished hiding the hatred within his voice.

"I see," the albino said "then, let's leave Ahiru to rest; come Rue." Mytho walked out of the room followed by his girlfriend. The emerald eyed smiled at Ahiru, as an answer, she blushed, and sank back into the blankets, just as Fakir and the amethyst eyed left the room.

"I need to talk to you for a moment." The red haired said as they closed the door. The green eyed nodded, and followed Akiro to another room.

"What is it?" Fakir asked when they stopped, and as the redhead closed the door.

Akiro turned, looking at the green haired in the eye, his expression calm, almost serious.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Ahiru last night. Since you protected her from Garhyn, he will see you now as he sees me: a shield for her, but also," The amethyst eyed's voice lowered as he spoke, for a moment, the emerald eyed thought that he might be afraid of eavesdroppers. "Things will become more dangerous from now on. We must be ready for Garhyn's next move."

Fakir nodded once Akiro finished speaking.

"I couldn't protect Ahiru in the previous story; this time I will, even if it costs me my life!" The green eyed declared, Akiro smiled proudly.

"Spoken as a true Scarlet Swan, my friend" he said placing his hand on the green haired's shoulder. "Thank you, Fakir." He said before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it! Sorry if you think it was too short, I thought so too, but I'm following Marchen's Chapter guide, until Act Fourteen, so sorry, you will have to deal with my awfully silly edits. See you next chapter and Review please!<strong>


	9. Act Eight

**Hi! It's been so long, but I finally uploaded! I hope everyone like the chapter XD There's not much anyone can do when they're sick after all... Alright! So enjoy, and review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Princess Tutu doesn't belong to me, it belongs to its original creators. The original story's idea was MarchenHope's not mine! I just have permission to edit and finish it, so please, go and visit her profile for more stories written by her.<strong>

* * *

><p>"It has been a week already and your body looks fine, Ahiru" Akiro said from his bed. Three days ago, he had collapsed, and now everyone feared for his life.<p>

"I wish I could say the same to you Akiro. You're healing so slowly..." Ahiru answered, her voice shaking, since even if the red haired was not her brother, she couldn't stand losing him. "I hope you'll be able to walk."

"I'll be fine, Ahiru, please stop worrying about me." He said touching her cheek, trying to prove his words.

"Akiro, about Garhyn... I need to know more about him..." Ahiru stopped as she noticed the growing anger in the redhead's eyes.

"I don't wish to talk about him... not now, it's not the time" He growled, turning away from her.

"I know" Ahiru nodded still holding his hand "but when? When will you tell me?" She asked with a pleading voice.

Akiro tore his eyes from her pleading blue eyes, knowing in his heart that it wasn't yet the time to reveal the truth. '_Now isn't the time, she has no need to know. She shouldn't know anything else about that demon_.' He thought gently pulling his hand from hers.

"I still need to rest." He finally said. "Go on with Fakir to the Academy and have fun." She didn't push him, and so, left the room with confusion in her heart.

* * *

><p>As she headed downstairs, Fakir, who was holding both if their bags, noticed her gloomy mood. '<em>She must have asked again about Garhyn to Akiro...<em>' he thought. Walking out of the house, he offered her bag to her, which she silently took.

"Please, don't look like that, Ahiru." Fakir said, trying to lighten her spirit "I know Akiro won't tell anyone about Garhyn. We'll have to be patient."

She looked at him, with the weight of worry still in her eyes. "But Fakir," she answered "what if Garhyn attacks again? I won't know how to stop him if I don't learn how!" They stopped at once, Ahiru looking back to the floor, ashamed of her reaction. "I-I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have yelled." She said. "It's just that... I'm so worried about everything that is happening that..."

"Ahiru..." Fakir said, unable to find a way to comfort her '_Why do I feel so powerless? I can't even..._' He grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a light hug. "We'll get through this" he finally said "so please, don't be like this. Mytho, Rue and I want to see you smile, just like before... just like always."

Ahiru nodded, and they continued to walk, hand in hand, down the path leading to the academy. Without knowing that they were being watched by the hungry eyes of a flock of nightingales, which silently followed after each of their steps.

As they reached the bridge to the academy, familiar voices greeted them.

"Fakir! Ahiru!" Rue yelled running down the sidewalk, along with Mytho.

"Rue, Mytho, you guys..." Rue threw her arms around the girl, interrupting her, a loud laughter coming out of her lips.

"I've missed you Ahiru! I'm so glad you are so much better!" Exclaimed the ruby eyed.

Mytho came up next to them. "Now we are all together again, and we can dance like we used to." He said smiling warmly.

Ahiru smiled back at them, and returned Rue's hug.

"Come on guys, let's head to class. We don't want Neko-sensei yelling at us..." Fakir muttered before moving on. Mytho walked next to him, with Rue and Ahiru behind them, both girls chatting about ballet class. '_I can finally dance with everyone again, it feels so good!_' Thought Ahiru.

As soon as they entered the courtyard, all the other students turned to look at the four of them. Most of the eyes were locked on Ahiru, which made her nervous as she looked around seeing how they whispered back and forth about the party's events.

Of course, the other three noticed their schoolmates' acts, and the three of them glared at each of the other students who whispered about Ahiru.

"Why those little brats..." Rue threatened, her ruby eyes glowing with hate "I'll shut their mouths one by one"

"Why must they act like this? It is unfair" Mytho whispered, Fakir nodded in agreement.

'_If this keeps up, Ahiru won't be able to make any friends._' Thought the emerald eyed as he looked back to the girl, whose head looked down to the floor again.

"Ahiru," Fakir called. The blonde pulled her head up "don't listen to any of them. Let's go on to class, you'll feel better then." Ahiru nodded, and Fakir felt if just a bit relieved.

* * *

><p>After changing, Rue and Ahiru walked into the large ballet classroom only to be greeted by two cheerful voices.<p>

"Ahiru, you're alright!" Pique exclaimed from across the room.

They ran over to meet them; Lilly bear hugged Ahiru as she reached her. "Oh, we were so worried! Is Akiro-kun alright?" She asked.

After releasing her, Ahiru looked at both of them. "I'm fine" she said "still shook up, but fine. Akiro... He's still recovering." Both of the other girls nodded, understanding.

"That's good to hear, but I'm happy that at least you came to school!" Pique chirped, patting Ahiru's shoulder.

"And I also want to say: You ballet uniform is so cute!" Lilly said looking at the outfit.

Ahiru's new ballet outfit was just like Rue's if just for the white color of the fabric, and the matching shoes. Her long, strawberry blond hair was tied up in a loose bun with a golden swan pin holding it in place. "Oh. Thanks, Lilly!" Rue picked it for me while I was still recovering."

As the four girls spoke, the class slowly began to fill with students, until at last, Neko-sensei came in. He looked silently at all of his students, and then he finally spoke.

"Everyone please, turn this way! I have something to announce." He said as all of his students turned to look at him. "Thank you. Now, I would like everyone to practice the basics and all the skills we have learnt. Afterwards, I'll give the announcement. Now begin" said he, as his cat eyes began to glow "and if you don't do the basics correctly, then YOU WILL HAVE TO MARRY ME!" The girls all felt ashamed, and they sweat dropped, while the boys just shook their heads, and Neko-sensei tried to calm himself by washing his face, cat-style.

* * *

><p>'<em>Neko-sensei is the same as always...<em>' Ahiru thought. Suddenly, she felt a cold stare on her back. She turned towards the doorway where a girl about her age with long, sparkling blue hair tied up in a bun, and wearing a dark blue ballet dress, glared at her. This alone wouldn't have caused her fear, but the girl's icy golden eyes glowed in such anger, that Ahiru felt like running away to safety and never return, as the girl's eyes were full with envy and jealousy, and these were felt and directed towards her. '_S-she's scary! W-Why is she glaring at m-me?_' Thought Ahiru, moving a bit closer to Rue. Unfortunately, this gesture didn't keep the other girl from glaring at her.

"Rue..." Ahiru whispered to her friend, fear swimming in her voice as she spoke.

Rue looked at her shaking friend, and then looked around to find the source of her fear, until she saw the blue haired girl glaring at Ahiru. '_It's that girl, Julia. I'll give her something to glare at._' She thought as she caught Julia's eyes and glared hatefully at her. Julia flinched and stopped, but Rue knew that such an intense glare meant that Julia wanted to harm Ahiru for some reason, if only she knew of such a reason...

"Don't let Julia get to you" said Rue to Ahiru "she is just a prideful dancer. Pretty much like myself at the beginning of our old story."

Ahiru looked at her. "Thanks Rue, let's practice together!" She said as she began to regain her usual cheerfulness, she then pulled Rue into a simple ballet. Rue was almost amazed by Ahiru's dancing. _'She's not as clumsy as before, she is almost like Princess Tutu..._'

* * *

><p>Watching from the group of boys, Mytho and Fakir watched amazed Ahiru's agile dance.<p>

"Just like at the party. Her figure is shining so bright, right Fakir?" Mytho asked looking at his best friend. But Fakir was too caught up into Ahiru's dance to hear or answer him.

'_Just like in my dreams, her dance makes everyone turn to watch her, Ahiru._' He thought.

Mytho noticed Fakir's eyes were upon Ahiru, and he nodded, understanding. '_I wonder if he has confessed to her yet?_' Thought the albino.

* * *

><p>Lilly and Pique watched the two dancers with sparkles in their eyes. "Ahiru and Rue-sama are too beautiful!" Whispered Lilly to her friend.<p>

"Yeah, it looks like two swans dancing together. It's like a painting coming to life!" Answered Pique.

* * *

><p>After the girls finished their ballet, most of the students clapped for them, which made the two girls smile and laugh. Suddenly, Neko-sensei's voice boomed across the whole classroom. "That was a fine display of ballet, Rue-san, Ahiru-san. You both danced like mirrors, I find that very good." The teacher said walking towards them.<p>

"Thank you" both girls answered humbly. Then Neko-sensei fixated his sight on Ahiru, she could feel his stare on her.

"Ahiru-san, as I was amazed by your skill at the party, I would like you to dance a pas de deux with one of our elite male students. Now who would like to dance with Ahiru-san?" Neko sensei said turning towards the boys.

'_D-d-dance a p-pas de d-deux, w-with s-s-someone. But w-who should I g-go w-with?_' Suddenly, Fakir was at her side, and Ahiru could see Rue and Mytho on at the other, which made her fears start to fade away.

"We never did get to dance at the party" Fakir whispered only for her to listen, a light blush appeared on his face. She blushed as well, and answered in a whisper as well. "Let's dance, just like before, in the Lake of Despair." He nodded agreeing to her suggestion.

"Well, thank you for coming forward, Fakir-kun. Please start the music, and watch carefully, everyone." Neko-sensei said walking backwards to give them space.

As the music began, Fakir led Ahiru into the dance. '_Wah! I'm so nervous!_' thought Ahiru '_Fakir must be too, but I want to dance with him, it has been so long since the last time we danced._' Ahiru and Fakir began to dance as they had dance a year or so ago at the Lake of Despair, for them, there was nobody inside the classroom except the two of them, which gave them freedom to dance the way they wanted. This amazed almost everyone, as the two of them danced flawlessly, almost if they were a painting escaping from its frame.

"Ahiru is dancing so well, she looks happy too." whispered Rue to her boyfriend.

"I agree" answered Mytho nodding "and I believe they would make a great couple, if only they confessed to each other." Rue giggled, and nodded as well. Both knew Fakir had liked Ahiru for a long time now, and Rue knew that Ahiru cared for Fakir more than about anyone else, if it was possible. '_It would be great if they confessed to each other. I'll need to ask about her feelings first..._' Thought the ruby eyed as she watched her friends' dance.

Fakir spun Ahiru around one last time, and held her in his arms as the dance ended with a thunder of applause. He released her, and both of the bowed to the crowd.

* * *

><p>After class, Rue and Ahiru walked out to the garden by themselves.<p>

"Ahiru," Rue said "your ballet has become batter, and I loved the pas de deux! The four of us will surely have to dance like that next time."

"Thanks Rue." Answered Ahiru, squeezing her hands in embarrassment "you have also gotten better. You seem... happier now." Rue winked at her friend, smiling mockingly.

"Mind if I ask you something personal?" Asked the ruby eyed as they stopped under the shadow of a tree, Ahiru looked at her.

"Sure, go ahead." She said nodding.

Rue stared at her friend for a while before speaking. "Ahiru, do you love Fakir?"

Ahiru leaped ten feet backwards; her face redder than a rose's petals, and her breathing and heartbeat had sped up.

"I-I-I really d-don't k-know!" She answered, her voice shaking with an emotion Rue recognized as pure embarrassment. "I-I mean. I have this f-feeling that our r-relationship has c-changed... Ever since I came back to being human..."

Before Rue could answer to her friend's thoughts, the sky over them darkened in seconds.

"The sky!" exclaimed the sapphire eyed "It was going to be sunny all day long!" Just as she spoke, an enormous flock of nightingales, flied away from the nearby trees, and headed towards the two girls.

"Nightingales," said Rue "what the heck are they doing here?" Before Ahiru's eyes, and just as Rue finished speaking, a few nightingales lifted the ruby eyed up, forming a living cage around her.

"Rue!" Ahiru called "Let go of her!" The strawberry blonde tried running towards her friend, but the flock pushes her back in every single of her approaches.

"Ahiru! Run away!" Rue yelled, as she didn't want her friend to be hurt by the flock of birds "don't worry about me!"

All of a sudden, and before Ahiru could move a single step back, a cold, heartless laugh echoed through the school's grounds as Garhyn appeared next to Rue's cage.

"Ahiru," he called, smirking devilishly at her "the only way you can save her is if you give yourself to me. Now, my dear, what will you choose? Will you look as your friend dies by my servants' claws? Or will you come to me, and save her?"

"Ahiru! Don't listen to him! Run away!" Rue yelled hitting the cage from the inside.

Ahiru fell to her knees as her heartbeat quickened in despair. '_If I don't go with him_' she thought '_Rue will die, but I can't go with him! What should I do? Mytho, Fakir, please help me!_'

* * *

><p>Still inside the classroom, Fakir and Mytho were talking.<p>

'_...Fakir... help me!_' Heard suddenly the emerald eyed. He turned towards the source of the voice, trying to see what was going on.

"Fakir, is something wrong?" His friend asked.

"Ahiru..." Answered he "the girls are in trouble! Let's go Mytho!" He then, led the way down the hall with Mytho running behind him. '_Hang on, Ahiru, Rue; we will be there in a moment. Garhyn, if you dare to even touch Ahiru, I swear I'll pluck every single one of your feathers!_'

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it everyone! I hope you will find it interesting, and also, I guess that I should be able to continue quicker as the semester is coming to and end. Thanks for you attention, and see you next time. Remember, Review!<strong>


	10. Act Nine

**Hi again! Yeah, I was quick this time. Advantages on being sick: Being able to stay home and write as much as you want XD If it wasn't because of the pain... Wah! Oh well... Thank you for your support guys! I love your reviews from yesterday XD not saying that I normally don't like the reviews, just that... Well, I have to say 'thank you' every once in a while, don't I?**

**Disclaimer: Princess Tutu belongs to its creator. NOT MINE! The original story is MarcheHope's I'm just borrowing it to give it an end, and edit. **

**Thank you, and Enjoy!**

**P.S. It's difficult to write when you're lying on your stomach...**

* * *

><p>Even though her legs were unable to stand and face the nightingales singing demonically around her, Ahiru tried holding her ground<p>

'_I have to do something!_' She screamed to herself '_Why can't I summon the power I had at the party? Rue will be killed at this rate!_'

Suddenly, Garhyn was right in front of her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest before she could react. "Come, dance with me, Ahiru" he said. The girl tried to refuse, and flee from his grasp, but the grip on her wrist was so strong, she couldn't fight back.

"Ahiru! Don't listen to him, run!" Begged Rue from her cage, which was attacked by nightingales to silence her voice.

"Rue!" Answered Ahiru "Please stop, you're hurting her!" She begged trying to reason with Garhyn.

He smirked. "Your friend will live. As long as she is quiet, that is." He said chuckling, as he continued to dance with Ahiru. "I'm not as bad as you think I am, Ahiru" Said Garhyn all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" Asked bewildered the strawberry blonde "you've hurt so many of my friends!"

"I'm just saying" continued he "that you shouldn't believe everything the Scarlet Swan tells you."

Ahiru glared at him. "I trust Akiro!" She declared "He has never hurt any of my friends, unlike you!" Up until then, Ahiru didn't know she could ever speak such hateful words, but now, they had a meaning, and a reason.

Garhyn pulled her closer to him, and whispered in her ear "But, has he told you the truth? The reason of his hatred towards me, why you and I belong to each other?" He asked, placing a kiss on the girl's neck, which she shook violently as shivers ran down her spine.

Nevertheless, Garhyn's words marked Ahiru's thoughts. '_It's true_' she said to herself '_Akiro won't tell me anything about Garhyn, not the true reason of the Holy White Swan's existence, nothing at all!_'

* * *

><p>"Get your damned claws off her, you demon bird!" Yelled Fakir as he charged towards Garhyn, sword in hand.<p>

The Prince of Nightingales released Ahiru, right before Fakir's blade touched him. "So, who do we have here?" He asked smirking "Oh, if it's not the Scarlet Swan's pet! This is turning out to be fun." He said as a group of nightingales flied to him forming his sword.

Fakir sends Ahiru to Mytho, as he pointed his Knight sword towards Garhyn. "You'll be sorry you even showed up, Garhyn." Hissed the emerald eyed, as the two began to clash their swords against each other. Meanwhile Mytho and Ahiru tried to find a way for freeing Rue from her cage, each approached interrupted, by the repeated attacks of the remaining nightingales.

"I'm pleased that you have become my beloved's protector!" Exclaimed Garhyn "I was getting bored of Akiro, the rest of the Scarlet Swans, and their ridiculous defensive ways!"

"She is not your beloved!" Answered Fakir, causing a hiss to come out from Garhyn's lips "she doesn't even love you! I'll always fight for Ahiru, so that she can live peacefully away from you! I would die before letting someone like you to harm her!"

Fakir pushed Garhyn back, who returns with a spin; the Prince of Nightingales laughs as their swords clash again.

"That's pretty bold of you to say, Fakir!" Garhyn said jumping onto a nearby tree. "But. You will never be able to protect Ahiru and beat me. Specially, after you couldn't protect Mytho from the ravens!"

Fakir flinched, holding his sword with shaking hands. Garhyn noticed his gesture, and laughed once more.

"So, tell me Fakir. What makes you think you can protect Ahiru in this story?" Asked Garhyn.

"Here's my answer!" replied the Knight as he jumped towards Garhyn wielding his sword over his head, prepared to attack.

* * *

><p>"Mytho! I think I have a plan to save Rue!" Ahiru yelled to his albino friend, who was fighting off the nightingales with his old sword.<p>

"What's your plan?" He asked approaching her.

"Lead the birds to Rue's cage." Ahiru explained "when they charge towards you, move aside. That should break the cage!"

Mytho nodded, and sprinted towards his girlfriend's cage. "Rue, get down!" He yelled. The ruby eyed obeyed and dropped herself to the ground, as the nightingales charged against Mytho, right before their attack, he leaped out of their way, and they collided against the cage, freeing its hostage.

Rue got quickly on her feet, and ran into Mytho's arms. "Thank you!" She exclaimed with teary eyes. Ahiru joined them quickly, and the nightingales stopped attacking, flying back over to their Prince, who jumped to the air with them.

"Let's finish our match later, Fakir." Said Garhyn smirking as he sheathed his blade "I look forward to fight you once more." And bowing to Ahiru he said "Good bye, my beloved. We shall see each other again very soon; after all, we belong to each other. Adieu." Having said this, he vanished into the sky again.

"Damn that bird. I'll get him next time for sure." Fakir said, as he put his sword away, and ran to join the others.

* * *

><p>Rue was not hurt, but she was shaken up by the recent event. "I'll be fine, Ahiru. I just need to rest a bit." She said as she saw the worried look in Ahiru's sapphire eyes.<p>

"Are you sure, Rue?" Asked the strawberry blonde.

"She'll be fine, Ahiru." Ensured Mytho, holding his girlfriend by the waist, as she looked ready to fall. "I think we better leave for today, though."

"Everyone ok over here?" Asked Fakir looking first at Rue, then at Ahiru, who was way too busy worrying about Rue.

"We're alright." Said Mytho, smiling faintly "but I think we better head back to your house, Fakir" The emerald eyed nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," He said "let's grab our bags, and leave quickly, we don't want to run into nightingales again" after which, Fakir led the way back to the classroom.

As she followed behind Fakir, Ahiru recalled what Garhyn had said about Akiro, and the truth. '_I don't care what Akiro says_' she thought '_I must know the story behind Garhyn and the Holy White Swan. I have to know, otherwise..._' she looked at Fakir, and her eyes saddened for a moment '_I might lose everything again, everyone I love, even that person_.'

* * *

><p>From afar, looking through one of the windows, near the place where the battle had taken place, a pair of shocked, golden eyes watched as the four left.<p>

Julia had seen it all, as she had followed Rue and Ahiru after class. But of course, when the nightingales appeared, she hid herself, and watched from its beginning to its final. Her hand pressed against the window, left the cold mark of frost lying on the crystal, as her eyes had taken an icy glint as well. "Why? Why is Fakir-sama in love with that girl? She is nothing compared to me!" She hissed as everything around her began to freeze. "Why does he protect her? I've only looked at him, and yet... He falls for another girl!"

Ice had come to cover half the room now, her eyes glowing in icy gold. "I won't let her take him. Fakir-sama will love me and me alone!" Exclaimed Julia "Perhaps, that Garhyn can help me." She said laughing. "After all, he wants that girl, Ahiru" pronouncing her name felt like boiling water in her mouth "and I, want Fakir-sama. We both win; it is killing two birds with the same stone!" She laughed heartily, as she disappeared among the ice.

* * *

><p>"Hohohoho!" Drosselmeyer laughed as he enjoyed the development of the story. "It appears that a new character has arrived!"<p>

"Bad Ice Lady-zura!" Replied pounding her drum, Uzura "bad! What's going to happen next-zura?"

Drosselmeyer laughed. "Yes, what will become of our Knight, Prince, and Princesses? What will this girl bring?" As the old man spoke, two gears appeared before him, on which, Fakir and Ahiru's faces were shown. "Will she take the Knight from his Princess? Will the Princess be taken by the Prince of Nightingales?"

He stood up "Come!" He invited with voice of thunder "Our story has just begun! Show us your tragedy!" He laughed as Uzura ran back and forth, pounding her drum.

"No tragedy-zura! No tragedy-zura!" Exclaimed the puppet, over and over again, as the gears moved slowly towards the future, one by one.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know... Short chapter, no good. But that's how it is in the original! A few extra words, change in dialogues... Not much for a change, but I'm working on it. Anyway, thanks for reading, and Review if you please!<strong>

**Have a nice day! **


	11. Act Ten

**Hi again! Act Ten already up! If I could dance now, I would, believe me. Anyway! Enjoy the chapter!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Princess Tutu doesn't belong to me, but to their creator. The original story was MarchenHope's idea! <strong>

* * *

><p>"Neko-sensei won't be happy about us leaving" muttered Rue as the four of them reached Fakir's house "but we can't stay at school."<p>

"As things are now" Mytho agreed "nightingales might pop out of nowhere." Ahiru nodded, as her mind wandered into a different thought: The Truth, and the only one who could reveal it, Akiro.

'_I must know_' she thought as she walked into the house, and headed upstairs. '_I don't care if it hurts me, I need to know!_'

"Ahiru, wait up! Akiro could be asleep" muttered Fakir, as he followed after her along with Mytho and Rue.

* * *

><p>As she made it to Fakir's bedroom, Ahiru hesitated on opening the door. <em>'No! I must learn the truth, I have to know!<em>' she told herself as she grabbed the knob and walked into the room.

Ahiru was up, and out of bed, looking through the window when Ahiru walked in, followed by the others. "Akiro, you shouldn't be up, yet" The redhead turned around, surprised to see Ahiru at that time.

"Ahiru, why are you home so early?" He asked, before noticing the presence of the other three in the room, his hands formed fists. "Was it Garhyn?" He asked, Fakir nodded, and the amethyst eyed punched the wall.

"Stop it!" Ahiru said grabbing the red haired's arm as he prepared to hit the wall again. "You are only going to hurt yourself!" Her pleading eyes calmed him down, but they could all feel his anger fuming. She brought him back to the bed, and helped him to lie down.

"I should have been there, damn it!" He exclaimed.

"You are wounded!" Replied Ahiru, they all flinched to her voice, as she had never sounded so angry at anyone "you wouldn't have been able to help us, even if you wanted to, besides, we made it just fine! Stop blaming yourself!"

Akiro looked down to the blankets, feeling ashamed of his own behavior. "I'm sorry, Ahiru" he apologized "I was just..." she silenced him, by placing her hand on his head.

"It's alright, Akiro. But we came back because we... rather I have something to ask of you" he looked at her and shook his head quickly.

"You have no need to know about that man. You shall not know." He said turning away from her.

"Akiro, I will not take a no for an answer!" Ahiru declared grabbing his wrist "I must know the truth! If I don't know how to stop Garhyn, everyone I love will surely be taken away from me!" AS her eyes began to dampen, Akiro felt the sting of guilt shooting through him.

"Ahiru, calm down." Said Rue, putting her hand onto her friend's shoulder. "Before you break down."

Akiro kept silent for a few moments, but he finally decided to speak again. "I give up" He said "Sit down everyone, I will tell you everything." Ahiru let go of the redhead's wrist, and sat next to him, rue sat at the end of the bed with Mytho, while Fakir leaned against the closest wall.

"The reason for the hatred between Garhyn and me, why he thinks you belong to him... It all began with the legend of the Holy White Swan." Began Akiro, closing his eyes, as he recalled the story. "It began over a thousand years ago; when the land around the town was nothing but a big lake. A gentle song beckoned animals and humans to the lake, since from its center, a bright light shone down from Heaven, and a beautiful white swan descended from within the clouds."

"The Holy White Swan" Rue breathed, as she saw the image of a sawn coming down to the lake.

Akiro nodded "Yes, as she touched the lake's surface, plenty of the small and large islands appeared. People and animals, began to walk over those, hoping to get closer to the swan's pure light. As they were all drawn towards her, music played, and the swan began to dance by herself. It is said, that her dance was more beautiful than the rays of sun and moon together; and soon, everyone began to dance with each other, while the swan's light shone upon them."

"That's a lovely story" said Fakir, "but where do you and Garhyn fit in there?"

"The first Scarlet Swan appeared from the far lands of the red desert," explained Akiro "after he heard the rumors about the Holly White Swan he was, of course, drawn to the lake. As he saw the White Swan, he was so charmed by her dance, that he begged her to stay by her side, so that nobody would dare to hurt her, and she could keep on dancing."

"The Scarlet Swan, he wanted to be close to her because of her warmth, and her kindness towards others." Ahiru said smiling, thinking on how beautiful their dance must have been.

Akiro nodded as a smile appeared on his face as well. "But soon, it would come to an end" He continued, his smile was quickly erased from his face. "The White Swan had heard a sad voice, singing from within the woods surrounding her lake; she was drawn towards it, since she wished to know the reason of such sadness." At these words, Ahiru remembered the dream in which she met Garhyn the first time.

"Was it another lake? Deep in the woods?" Asked she, which made Akiro stare at her, shock appearing onto his amethyst eyes.

"H-How do you know?" He asked, the others mirrored his expression, as they were also surprised she knew of such a detail.

"Akiro" She said sighing, as she closed her eyes. "Do you remember I had a nightmare a while back? The one in which I first met Garhyn. That place it was, and we were singing to each other."

"What were you singing?" Akiro asked, grabbing her hand.

Ahiru closed her eyes, recalling the dream, and the lyrics to the melody she had heard back then.

"_**Swan Hime, Swan Hime, why do you cry?**_

_**In the clearing of a Lake painted by the stars**_

_**I met the Prince of Songs,**_

_**And dance to his gentle melody,**_

_**Under the cover of the Twin Moons**_

_**We sang and danced.**_

_**Soon our song ended**_

_**He made the Twin Moons rise again**_

_**To make me his bride.**_

_**Swan Hime, Swan Hime, why do you dance?**_

_**To remember the songs hidden under the night sky**_

_**So that I may remember the voice of the Prince**_

_**And pray to dance with him again**_

_**Even as I am hidden away,**_

_**By the loving wings of the Scarlet Swan.**_

_**Swan Hime, Swan Hime, why are you scared?**_

_**My dear chijin has lost his way**_

_**His song, now of Death and Lust,**_

_**Brings only sorrow to my chest**_

_**How have I longed to hear his voice,**_

_**This shell now is nothing,**_

_**But the empty shell of my life**_

_**He will capture my dance,**_

_**And bound himself to me,**_

_**Under the light of the Twin Moons**_"

As Ahiru opened her eyes again, she found the shocked stare of Akiro looking directly at her.

"That is the same song the Holy White Swan sang after she met the nightingale Prince after he had become dark and lusting for her, making the promise to come back for her on the day of Twin Moons." Fear ran through Akiro's voice as he spoke.

"So that's why you hate each other so much" Fakir said, understanding "if Garhyn takes Ahiru away, this town's light will disappear."

"Indeed. If Ahiru disappears, so will the light she gave to this land." Akiro answered looking down "and the whole town will become nothing but a wasteland. Not a single thing alive, all there will be is: Death."

Rue held her breath, as Mytho kept his eyes closed, trying to erase the vision they had imagined of the future. "But, why does Garhyn thinks Ahiru belongs to him?" Asked the albino.

"When the White Swan found the other lake," explained Akiro "the Nightingale Prince was singing a melody to the moon, the song was beautiful, but brought tears to the Swan's eyes, since it carried great sadness. She soon danced to his voice as she asked: **'Why do you sing so sorrowfully under the moon and stars?' 'Since I'm not fit to rule the night'** answered he **'I have no right to be seen nor heard by someone whose light is so pure and bright.'**"

Akiro paused, looking at his friends, as they began to understand Garhyn's reasons. "But the White Swan wouldn't leave his side.** 'You can't always be perfect'** she said **'you can always do your best. Come, dance with me. Your voice should be heard by everyone'** he then, accepted dancing with her."

"So what then?" Asked Rue still a little confused "what made him so obsessed about the Swan?"

"The Nightingale Prince soon came to love the Holy White Swan, his feelings were deep, so much, that he wanted her light only for himself" explained Akiro, as he leant against the pillows "but when he met the Scarlet Swan, he could only see him as a love rival. And, after getting into a painful fight with the Scarlet Swan, the Prince vowed to the Holy White Swan his bride on the day of the Twin Moons."

He kept quiet, letting the news settle into each of his friends. "The day of the Twin Moons, did it ever come?" Asked Ahiru "What are the Twin Moons? What is that day about?"

Akiro looked at her, his amethyst eyes fixated onto Ahiru's blue ones. "The day of the Twin Moons" He began "it's a day when two moons appear on the night sky, one of them is black, while the other one is white. Together, they symbolize good and evil. In this day, the most powerful forces are drawn to each other." Ahiru flinched, as she understood what it meant.

"And they can't avoid each other" continued Akiro, looking away "they will find the other, no matter where they are. The first time The Holy White Swan and the Prince of Nightingales met, was on the Day of the Twin Moons, and it a promise has made for them to meet once more the day the moons return."

Ahiru stood up, her heart beating loudly as she heard the last words of the story. "Then, their fates will be forever tied to each other, and they will be unable to break such a fate." Akiro said "The Twin Moons will appear at the end of the year, the last time they came, was a thousand years ago. Ahiru, you are the tenth descendant of the Holy White Swan, the Twin Moons will appear during your lifetime" That was just all the girl could take.

Ahiru fled the room , her eyes flooding quickly with tears. "Ahiru! Come back!" Fakir called following after her, as she ran out of the house and down the street.

"Is her fate really tied to Garhyn's?" Rue muttered, as she began to cry for her friend, Mytho hugged her, closing his eyes to fight the tears back.

Akiro held his forehead in shame. '_I haven't told her yet about how to break her fate, she wouldn't do it, though, she is way too gentle._' He thought as tears began to slip down his cheeks. '_Forgive me, Elaine, I have failed to protect Ahiru._'

* * *

><p>Ahiru kept running, her heart felt like a bomb about to explode, so quickly it was pounding. '<em>If I leave this place<em>' she thought '_everyone will die, and I will belong to Garhyn!_' Of course she didn't want such fate, as she had finally come to understand her feelings for Fakir.

She stopped running soon, noticing she was at the Northern Park, she fell to her knees, crying. "I don't want this fate" She said among sobs "I want to stay with everyone!" Fakir reached her soon.

"Ahiru" he called, she turned towards him, her eyes red because of tears.

"Fakir" She said as tears began to slide out of her eyes once more.

The emerald eyed knelt next to her. "Ahiru, it's going to be alright" He said, taking her hand, and pulling her to her feet.

"But Fakir," she replied "it I can't find a way to stop my fate, I'll never see anyone again! I can't deal with that!" She sobbed, Fakir pulled her into his arms, his hands around her shoulders.

"Ahiru, it doesn't matter what we know" he said tightening his hug "we'll change this fate. I promised to stay by your side, I won't break that promise!"

Ahiru's tears began to flow faster, and she returned the hug. 'Fakir, I love you, I want to tell you so much...' she thought, keeping her tongue quiet, and they remained in each others' arms for a long while, enjoying their company.

* * *

><p>Julia sat at her desk, the entire room covered in ice. "Well, this letter should be enough to get Garhyn's help." She said "after all, he wants Ahiru, and I'll get my Fakir in return." She sealed the letter inside an envelope.<p>

She stood up, and walked over to the cage that held one of Garhyn's servants, she opened the cage, and the nightingale hopped onto her hand. "Now, take this to your Prince" she said giving it the letter "Go, and don't keep him waiting." The window flew open with a frozen breeze, and the bird took off with the letter.

Watching it fly away, Julia smirked. '_Everything is going according to plan_' she thought '_once I get my Fakir, I'll turn him into the cold, heartless person he used to be._' She began to recall the memories from the time she came down to town for the first time in her life.

_She had been six, or seven, during winter time, and she was alone in the park, dancing to the song of the snow faeries._

_As she danced to the lovely melody, she heard a voice calling out to her, which made her lose a step. "Hey! You're getting sick if you keep dancing out here!" She turned around, to freeze the person, as she locked her sight into a tanned boy's emerald eyes. That was Fakir, who was nine at the time._

_The snow continued falling, as she kept her stare on his eyes, until he turned away, and walked off. "Keep on dancing, you do it very well." He had said before he disappeared from her sight in the snow. Her heartbeat started to quicken, and she knew she had fallen in love with that boy._

"You'll be mine soon, my beloved Fakir, very soon" She said before laughing, without noticing the silver sparkle coming from the darkness of the corridor, and the faint frown it carried.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it! I hope you enjoyed! Please try reading one of my other stories, if you like my writing style... If you don't, then... I can do nothing Review everyone!<strong> 

**Lu**


	12. Act Eleven

**Disclaimer: Princess Tutu belongs to their original creator, the original story was MarchenHope's idea, visit her for more of her stories!**

* * *

><p>A week later, things at school turned out normal for the five friends. Akiro had finally become able to go to school with them, and the Annual Academy's Art Festival was going to be held in a month, the teachers of course, were trying to decide what to do for that year's play.<p>

* * *

><p>Ahiru sat next to the window during her free period, her mind somewhere else, as she recalled the conversation she had the previous day with Akiro.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry, I ran away like that before" Ahiru had apologized.<em>

"_No, Ahiru," he had answered "you had the right to run away. I shouldn't have even told you in the first place." The sapphire eyed shook her head, and sat next to him by the window._

"_No, I'm glad you told me" she said "Now I know the truth, and somehow, will find a way to stop it."_

_Akiro gazed quickly at her. 'You never let anything drag you down' he thought 'still, the guilt within my heart won't let go. Do I dare tell her how to change the course of her fate? Would it be too much for her fragile heart to bear?' He wondered._

* * *

><p>"Ahiru!" The girl snapped out of her daze, to the call, and turned to see Rue standing in the doorway. "Class is going to start soon, let's go change!" Encouraged the ruby eyed. Ahiru nodded, and ran down the hall with her friend.<p>

They came into the dressing rooms, and changed quickly before the other girls came in, Rue grabbed Ahiru's wrist when she finished, without noticing Ahiru had yet to tie her point shoes. "Hang on a sec, Rue-chan!" Exclaimed Ahiru, as she tied them, and followed after Rue.

The two laughed loudly as they ran down the dimly lit hallway towards the ballet room. When they rushed into the class, they quickly spotted the three boys who practiced near the windows, a certain redhead, was bending his legs at the bar.

"Akiro!" Called the girls at a time. The amethyst eyed turned around to face them.

"Hey Rue, Ahiru." Said Mytho, quickly kissing his girlfriend, while Ahiru nodded at Fakir, and went towards Akiro.

"Are you feeling better?" Asked the girl, a few drops of concern swimming in her voice.

He lifted his leg off the bar, and gave her a warm smile. "Yes, Ahiru. I'm feeling much better now, but I feel better knowing that you are here." Ahiru blushed slightly, but returned the smile, even if through Akiro's smile, the guilt he still felt could be easily read.

'_She's too pure_' he thought '_telling her, would make her shatter like glass_' the redhead closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them once again, as Neko-sensei walked in with the rest of the students.

"Ah! Akiro-san!" Said the teacher as he spotted Akiro "you have returned, splendid. It's good to see that you are back to health."

"Thank you, Sensei" Answered the redhead as Neko-sensei's eyes sparkled

"Akiro-san, would you like to show the others your dance, it must come from within your heart, your deepest feelings." Said the cat, Ahiru stiffened at Akiro's side, he patted her head, to calm her down.

"Of course, Sensei!" He said "it has been a while since I moved my legs, after all." Neko-sensei smiled, and clapped his paws. "Everyone please, stop practicing, and turn your eyes to Akiro-san. The feelings expressed into the dance, as we have been seeing this past week, he will represent, so please, pay your full attention, otherwise..." He began to sweat "YOU WILL HAVE TO MARRY ME!"

Everyone sighed or sweat-dropped as the teacher began to lick his face to calm his own nerves.

* * *

><p>Akiro walked gracefully to the middle of the room, he glanced at the penguin piano player, Pejo-sensei, who nodded and began to play, a slow, lonely song on the piano.<p>

Akiro then, began to slowly spin in his place, speeding up, and pulling his hands to his shoulders, doing a split, and staying like that for a minute before coming back up. His eyes partially open, as if the song had made him its puppet, his dance made Ahiru think of a swan crying over something.

'_His dance, it is showing the pain he had locked inside his heart, but Akiro_' she thought as she watched him dance like one of the realm of Death '_if you keep your feelings locked inside, the pain will turn unbearable, unless you release it completely_' Her eyes began to dampen, and Fakir went next to her and held her hand.

Watching Akiro's dance, had reminded her of the time when she was Princess Tutu, when he had fought to find the pieces of Mytho's heart, even if it hurt him. '_Akiro, what is it that you have locked tight in your heart?_'

Rue, Mytho and Fakir were forced to look back to the past they regretted, through Akiro's dance. '_These memories won't ever go away, we can only move on, and make new ones._' The three of them thought.

Once Akiro finished dancing, most of the class was in tears because of his performance. He slowly walked back to his friends, and collapsed suddenly, in front of Ahiru.

"Akiro, are you alright?" Asked Fakir as Mytho and himself helped him up, putting his arms around their shoulders.

"I wasn't completely healed, I guess." He joked, laughing weakly.

"Not funny, Akiro" reprimanded him Mytho. "We will take him to the nursery" The albino announced to the teacher, who nodded, and the three left the classroom, under the girls' watch.

Ahiru was on the verge of tears once they had left.

"He will be ok, Ahiru" Rue told her, hugging her "don't get so worked up."

"Thanks, Rue" The strawberry blonde said, she let go and started wake from the shock "I'm off to get some water, will be back in a bit." Rue nodded, and went back to practice.

* * *

><p>Ahiru began to walk slowly down the empty hallway, her mind wandering somewhere else, suddenly, she snapped out of her trance as she heard music playing nearby "What was I doing?"Asked to herself in a loud voice, she shook her head, unable to find a reason to be there, and looks around for the source of the music. She soon noticed the slightly open doors to one of the practice rooms, and approached slowly, not to disturb whoever was in there.<p>

Trying to make herself the most invisible as possible, she peeked from the door. She was surprised to see Julia dancing there. Her pose and form were like those of an angel. 'Such grace' thought Ahiru 'almost as is she wasn't real, like a snow fairy dancing to the year's first snow, but...' Julia spun in place before falling to the ground in a low split.

'There's no happiness in her dance' continued Ahiru 'only Jealousy, Hatred, and... Loneliness' unconsciously, the sapphire eyed took a step into the room, Julia quickly reacted and her eyes quickly met with Ahiru's in a cold glare.

Ahiru froze, the room itself felt just as cold as Julia's golden eyes. "Why are you here?" The Ice Maiden hissed at her.

"I'm sorry" Ahiru said stepping back "I was looking for some water. Julia-san, why is your dance so lonely?"

Julia was caught off guard by Ahiru's question, but she quickly recovered, and walked up to the strawberry blond, glaring hard at her as she approached. Ahiru felt herself in a blizzard as she looked into Julia's eyes.

"My dance is none of your business, I will warn you this time, and this time only." Said Julia, glaring coldly at Ahiru, the room's temperature dropped quickly a few more degrees. "Stay away from Fakir-sama" continued the blue haired "his heart belongs to me and me alone. Should you continue to stand by him, you won't be able to ever see daylight ever again." She hissed before leaving the room leaving a shaking-legged Ahiru behind.

After she was gone, a few seconds had to pass before Ahiru found herself able to hold her head up, and stood on her toes, even if she was still shaken by Julia's threat. '_Julia-san, I see your pure love for Fakir_' thought Ahiru as she began to spin '_but I can't stay away from his, because..._' she crossed her legs, and bent down lowering her arms out.

Ahiru recalled her dance in the underground lake, when she was fighting Rue to get Mytho's heart piece, back then, she had been alone, with nobody to dance with, but still, she danced a pas de deux, all by herself, onto the lake's surface.

'_He's the only one who can bring out my true self!_' Ahiru thought as she jumped the same way she had done on the old story, unfortunately, this time, no one would be there to catch her.

But when she thought she was about to hit the ground, a pair of strong arms stopped her fall, holding her up gently, before bringing her down. '_Huh? Fakir?_' thought Ahiru surprised '_No, someone else_' she turned around to try and figure out who had saved her, by joining in her pas de deux, but was quickly pulled to her partner's chest.

She was pretty sure it was a guy, and Ahiru didn't know who he was, until the chorus of nightingales came to her ears. '_Garhyn!_' She thought as she began to struggle in his arms, but as before, he was too strong for her. Ahiru touched her pendant, the garnet warm at her touch. '_Fakir, Mytho, Rue, Akiro... Help me!_' She called for them in her mind. Suddenly, she noticed that the song was softer than before, and stopped struggling.

The arms loosened around her, and she looked up, to meet the Nightingale Prince before her. But, he looked completely different from how she remembered him. He didn't look as pale, and his clothes were a light blue painter's shirt, and black ballet pants. His silver hair was tied into a loose pony tail that hang over his shoulder, but then, his eyes were what surprised Ahiru the most.

His eyes, weren't the hazed blue eyes she remembered, now, they had a glint of light blue, and a speck of gold in them. All of a sudden, memories of when they met as children flew back, and she remembered his eyes back then. '_They weren't a deep blue that showed lust_' thought Ahiru '_but this color, which shows kindness_' Suddenly, a faint smile appeared on Garhyn's face, and he caressed her cheek with his hand. '_The one I met at the forest, the one singing that sad song is he Garhyn, or somebody else?_' Wondered the girl.

She took a step back from him, but his hand remained on her cheek, afterwards, moving down to the pendant Fakir had given her. She stopped him "Please, this is very precious to me" she said, he nodded, and pulled his hand away.

Before she could ask him who he was, he took a silver choker out of his pocket, it had a Lapis Lazuli jewel, polished, and in the shape of a treble clef. "It's so pretty" Ahiru muttered, he grapped his arms around her, and for a moment, Ahiru thought he was going to kiss her, but he just placed the choker around her neck.

But he still held her like that in his arms for a while, his face buried in hers, while she turned red. '_How can this person be Garhyn?_' Thought she 'He is different, somehow.' He then got closer to her ear, and muttered something.

"Save me, please" he said "save me before I..." He fell to his knees, his arms lying at his sides. Ahiru felt shot by sadness as she bent down to him, and touched his wet cheeks, bringing his face up to look at his eyes.

"Please, stop crying," she said "I'll help you in any way I can" she kissed his forehead.

Ahiru pulled back, and saw a weak smile appearing on to his face. "Thank you I will be with you..." He whispered before disappearing into mist, and flying away, leaving Ahiru in the silent room, and warmth coming from her new pendant.

"Ahiru, are you in there?" Rue asked as she popped her head into the room to find her friend on the ground staring at her own hands.

"Ahiru!" Exclaimed Rue as she ran to her, and brought her up from the ground "Are you alright, Ahiru?" But the sapphire eyed couldn't hear her, as she wandered through her memories, trying to find the answer to her questions.

* * *

><p>Back at the lagoon, the nightingales watched their Prince silently, as he was in deep thought, somewhere far from his kingdom.<p>

Suddenly, the nightingale Julia had captured flew into the throne room. "_My Prince,_" it said "_I have a message from a girl of ice_" Garhyn calls the bird to him, and takes the envelope from its claws, after which the nightingale flies back to join its partners.

Garhyn opened the envelope, taking out the letter written by Julia's cold hands, the words written it dark blue ice.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dear Ruler of the Night,<span>_

_I am Julia, of the Snow Maidens from the Northern Mountains. Within my clan, I hold the title of Icy Dancer._

_I have, to my interest, seen you attack upon the five humans, and I believe he have a common goal. I wish for Fakir-sama's heart, and you, My Lord, wish for that girl, Ahiru's heart. I'm sending this message to propose you to become allies; I shall help you take Ahiru with you, while Fakir-sama becomes mine._

_Come to the North Practice Room at midnight tomorrow night. I promise I will not disappoint you._

_Until then, Julia_

* * *

><p>Garhyn laughed as he finished reading the letter. "What a charming young lady" he said, throwing the letter away "meeting this, Julia, may prove fun. I must see the strength of the Icy Dancer myself." He laughed as his nightingales began once more their dark song, mixing the laughter in it, echoing through the forest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again! I know weird little me, doesn't upload in a long time, and all of a sudden ends up editing a lot XD Well, that's me after all! I hope you guys enjoyed! Review please, and keep reading, remember: Reading is one of the ways our souls can free tehmselves, so never let go of this incredible activity!<strong>

**Lu**


	13. Act Twelve

**Hi again! I was happy to find out that some of MarchenHope's fans came to visit, thank you Dragon, even if I can't answer all of your questions just yet, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. To everyone else, please enjoy! **  
><strong>Disclaimer: Princess Tutu belongs to its creators, the original story was MarchenHope's idea, I promised her I would edit and finish it on her behalf.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahiru quietly opened the door to her bedroom, and looked down the hallway of Charon's workshop and home. "Good" she whispered stepping out to the corridor "no one is awake yet."<p>

Dressed in her uniform, Ahiru tiptoed down the hall and the stairs, as she reached the main door, she looked back to the staircase '_Sorry guys, I'll explain later_' she thought and slipped out of the house.

It was still dark when Ahiru ran down the path towards the academy, keeping herself alert in case there were nightingales nearby. "How odd, I usually see them while we walk home, maybe they got tired of watching me" Ahiru said to herself running over the bridge and soon, she found the academy's gates open, and headed into the building, quickly making her way to the dancing hall. "The academy is after all scarier at night, the mist must make it look that way" She whispered as she dashed through the halls. As she walked down the dark dancing hall, Ahiru touched her two pendants for warmth and strength. But as she was about to go into the first practice room, she heard someone singing nearby.

Ahiru looked around, the melody was faint, but it came from one of the other ballet rooms. 'This voice is Garhyn's' she thought moving down the hall, following the song, trying to find its source.

"But which Garhyn is it? The bad one or the good one?" She muttered to herself, stopping, as she was frightened of finding the evil Garhyn she had get to know so well '_No, I must not be afraid. That is what he wants me to feel, I can't give him that pleasure._' She thought shaking her head, and continuing to find the source of the mysterious melody. After a long while, which seemed like forever, Ahiru found a pair of white doors she had never seen at school.

Behind them, though, the music sounded stronger than ever, and so, she thought she had found the hiding place of the singer, so she grabbed the handles, and pulled the doors open. As she did, Ahiru found herself in a large ballet room which walls were mirror, and its ceiling was nothing but the beautiful night sky. "How beautiful!" She exclaimed walking into the room, without noticing the doors closing and disappearing behind her "So many stars!"

Music re-started playing from across the room, now having her full attention, she looked at the piano which played on it its own, while the person standing in front of it, sang to its melody.

Ahiru walked slowly towards the singer, her heart beating loudly in her chest as she spoke without fear. "Garhyn" she called. He stopped singing, and stepped into the lighter part of the room, smiling. "Ahiru, I knew you would come." He said in his voice, there was no hint of evil, lust, nor power at all, it was just, gentle, and kind. Ahiru relaxed her shoulders finally.

"It is you, the other Garhyn" she whispered, he held his hand out to her. "Your voice, I've heard it somewhere, a long time ago" she continued, approaching him, as her uniform started to disappear, and a different outfit took its place, so by the time she finally took his hand, she wore a white, matte jersey dress with a halter neck, a golden chiffon scarf, accented with a white rose attached to the empire waist, attached to which, finger loops tangled around her middle fingers, while a gold, matte jersey leotard was attached to the empire seam, the outfit was matched with white point shoes, tied with ribbons going up to her knees. Ahiru's hair was tied in a braided bun, near the top of her head both of her pendants hanging tight from her neck.

"Your beauty is more captivating than a swan flying down over the surface of a still lake." Said Garhyn, Ahiru blushed slightly at his words.

Music began to play once more, and they followed it by beginning to dance to its rhythm.

As they danced, Ahiru saw memories of the past before her eyes. She remembered running towards the child Garhyn saying that she would be his friend, she saw Garhyn's face as he smiled back at her, his eyes the same as those of the Garhyn she was dancing with.

"That was you" said she "the one who sang so sadly, are you the real Prince of Nightingales?"

The music stopped abruptly, Garhyn moved away his hands, with the silence as background, he knelt before her. "Ahiru, Holy White Swan" He said "I can't keep any secrets from you. The Shadow Garhyn who looms around your light, and I are the very same person."

Fear swam inside her as he spoke, wanting to run away, she was taken aback. "You and the other Garhyn cannot be the same person!" She denied "he's cruel, you're kind, isn't that enough to tell?" She asked, as she didn't want the kind Garhyn to be the same as the Garhyn she feared so much, the one who made her feel weak and powerless with every word he spoke.

Garhyn lifted his head smiling sadly at her. "If your sweet words can change what I've caused" he said taking her hand gently. "Perhaps this world could be different. Has the Scarlet Swan told you how to bring the story to an end?"

His question caught her attention. Akiro had told her that her fate would be tied to Garhyn's on the night of the Twin Moons forever, but there were still a few months left for that to happen. "No, he hasn't" declared she, her heart starting to ache as she remembered. "He only told me how I will be tied to the other Garhyn, causing the story to be destroyed as long with the Sun."

He kissed her hand softly. "Ask him to tell you the other way, the true way for the story to end. Ask, he will answer." He said as he disappeared with the room in a blink of an eye.

Ahiru found herself into one of the practice rooms, and wearing her uniform. '_He disappeared again_' she thought, as she noticed something in the hand he had been holding, she looked down to it, finding a beautiful stock of lilac in her hand. '_Lilac, bonds of affection and_' she thought blushing '_you will always be beautiful to me._'

The school bell dragged her back to reality. "How long have I been here?" She exclaimed "I'd better get back to class before anyone else show up!" She ran out of the room, leaving a cloud of dust behind herself.

* * *

><p>"Don't ever go off like that, Ahiru! I almost had a heart attack when I didn't see you this morning!" Rue barked, as she yelled to Ahiru because of her little escape earlier; she had explained that she wanted to practice by herself; after all, she didn't want them to know about the other Garhyn.<p>

Fakir, Mytho and Akiro stood back watching as Rue acted all over-protective towards Ahiru, who apologized a little more than a million times at her.

"Rue-chan can be a mother figure at times" muttered Akiro, loud enough for the others to listen as the chuckled. Rue glared at them, causing a chill to cross their backs.

"What was that, Akiro-kun?" Hissed the ruby eyed.

"Nothing at all, Rue-chan" Answered the redhead putting his hands up in guard, as Ahiru tried holding her friend back to prevent her from beating him to death.

Fakir and Mytho laughed before returning to practice. Ahiru notice that their cat teacher was not around, and started to wonder where he might be, then, noticed Julia at the other end of the room, most of the other girls, watched as she practiced, but even that far, Ahiru could feel the cold that came out from Julia's skin as she danced.

None of them, though, noticed the silver reflection that came from the window, just momentarily, right next to the Icy Dancer, who also didn't see it.

"Hey, Ahiru don't let Julia get to you" Rue said tapping her friend's back, Ahiru nodded and tried to put the golden eyed out of her mind, as the words from the other Garhyn flowed right into her mind. '_Ask him to tell you the other way, the true way for the story to end. Ask, he will answer._' He had said. Ahiru's eyes loomed over to Akiro, who chatted with Fakir and Mytho before laughing.

'_Wouldn't Akiro tell me if there was another way? Is it something he can't speak about?_' The simple thought bugged her, which called the redhead's attention.

'Ahiru has been acting a bit strange lately, I wonder if something happened to her' thought he as he approached the girls, putting a hand onto Ahiru's shoulder. "Are you alright, Ahiru?" He asked "You have been acting weird for the past few days." Ahiru felt her heartbeat quickening, and held her breath.

Neko-sensei saved her, as he walked in just as she was about to answer, the teacher walked into the room followed by two of the other animal teachers, a lion and a tiger both of them holding huge boxes, which they set on the floor next to Neko-sensei, and left after the cat thanked them for their help, while everyone else was distracted practicing, or talking.

Neko-sensei clapped, calling for silence. "Class, your attention, please!" He called, while everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing, and looked at their teacher. Neko-sensei looked at his students for a few moments, getting sure that he had their full attention. "I have good news for everyone, today! First of all, we have a new transfer student, please come in, lad!" Invited the teacher.

They all looked at the door, from which a silhouette of a young man of around their age stood, once he stepped into the lightened classroom, Ahiru and her friends gasped, as the one standing at the entrance was no one but Garhyn himself; not the kind one Ahiru had come to know earlier, but the one they all knew and hated, the one whose only goal, was Ahiru's body and soul.

From the window, a pair of silver colored eyes peeked inside; they looked at the silver haired Prince of Nightingales, and glared at him as they noticed the cruel aura around him, before fading once more into nothingness.

Ahiru looked at her friends for support and counseling, but they shared the same expression of disbelief they minds joined in a single thought '_Why is he here?_' repeated over and over inside their minds. Ahiru noticed how the rest of the class didn't seem to remember about him at all, they didn't seem surprised by his presence either; the strawberry blonde looked at Akiro for an answer to this.

"He must have used magic to erase everyone else's memories of the party. Now that he's here, he has us on our toes." Whispered Akiro to his friends, his voice almost a hiss, and they all agreed with him.

"This is our newest student, Garhyn-san!" Announced Neko-sensei. Garhyn walked up, and bowed to everyone.

"I'm glad I was accepted here, I hope to get along with everyone." Said the Prince of Nightingales, looking carefully at each of his new classmates, quickly finding Julia, who nodded at him, grinning. Then, slowly looking to the right, he caught Ahiru's blue gaze as a spider would do with a butterfly, and she felt the blood from her face run away and froze in her place.

Garhyn smiled sweetly at her, and Ahiru could almost see him lick his lips in anticipation. '_Why are you here, Garhyn?_' Thought she as he took a small step towards her, to which Fakir wrap his arms around the girl from behind, pulling her close, her head under his chin. Fakir sent a hateful stare towards Garhyn, daring him to try and take Ahiru away from him. "He won't touch you, Ahiru" Fakir assured her "it will be over my corpse that he tries to even breathe the air around you." His words causing the blood to return to Ahiru's face, she looked back, and saw jealousy swimming through Garhyn's eyes, making her shake in Fakir's arms.

Without noticing the glare fight among his two students, Neko-sensei clapped once more. "Now, as we have welcomed our new classmate, we will go to the second good news. Our class will perform at the Annual Academy's Art Festival. After a few meetings, the teachers have chosen the play for this year." Announced the teacher.

Mostly everyone burst into excitement, wondering what the ballet was going to be about, while the rest thought and discussed about the part they would get. Neko-sensei called to silence once again by clapping. "Yes, I know this is exciting for everyone, but please, take one of the scripts from the boxes, they all have an explanation of the story, and the characters in it."

Mytho and Rue went to the closest box, and took one booklet each; Rue looked at the title, and felt the blood run dry from her whole body. "It's called _**'The Sleeping Swan'**_" Neko-sensei said. Mytho dragged Rue over to the rest, since his girlfriend was now sending death glares at Garhyn.

"Why did you pull me away, Mytho?" Claimed she, once they were back.

"Because I know you want to beat him as much as any of us would. But now is not the time, Rue" He explained, Rue pouted, but nodded knowing her boyfriend was right.

Fakir stood next to Ahiru, who seemed to have calmed down, while their teacher spoke again.

"This ballet is a mix of Swan Lake and Sleeping Beauty" he said "Now, please, open your booklets on page two, and I'll tell you the tale of this ballet."

Once everyone got to the correct page, and silence had finally taken control of the whole room, as all of the students sat on the floor in a circle around their teacher, Neko-sensei began to read.

"Once, there was a magical kingdom called Lacteala, known for the kindness and power of its inhabitants within their land and towards others. Its grand castle stood high on the shores of a lake formed, according to the legend, by Angel Tears. The King and his lovely queen ruled the land peacefully, but had no children in their lives, and prayed to Heaven every day for the blessing of a child, soon thereafter the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom they called Odealla, and the kind called everyone to a celebration on the girl's first birthday. He invited the three High Angels from Heaven to give their blessings to his first born daughter. The first two, Angels of Music and Beauty, gifted the girl with a king voice and unmatchable beauty, as well as the grace of a swan. Unfortunately, just as they waited for the third Angel to appear, three dark figures appeared surrounded by stormy clouds. The oldest lady, a woman with prideful eyes, and her children, a boy and a little girl. They introduced themselves, as the Imperial family of Shadow country, the young Prince wished to the hand of the baby princess by the time she turned sixteen, as he had seen her future image, and his mother was more than pleased to agree with her son. The Shadow Empress therefore ordered the King and Queen to offer their daughter to her son when the girl turned sixteen. To which the father refused angrily, and sent his soldiers to attack the intruders, but the Empress' magic was so strong, that it blew them all back, and declared in anger that the princess would belong to her son no matter what they did to prevent it, and she would have her son to rule the kingdom as his own. Once the Shadow Imperial family left, the last Angel, the Angel of Secrets, who had arrived in time to listen to the menace, revealed her true self, and told of the way to avoid risking them, but it had a high price. The princess would live normally and when she turned sixteen, she would choose by her own will to be turned into an animal which showed her true self while her people would turn into stone statues and remain as such until a pure-hearted man appeared to love the princess with all his heart, only then, the princess would be able to free herself and her people from the curse. But, if that person fell for someone other than the princess, Odealla would continue to live as a swan forever and her people would turn into revenants, unable to ever pass to the afterlife."

Everyone kept silent, waiting for the teacher to continue, as he took a few deep breaths.

"Time went by, and Princess Odealla soon reached her sixteenth birthday, of course the whole kingdom is up to celebrating their princess' birthday. Odealla slipped out of the castle, with her two closest friends, Lady Rubella, the disguised Angel of Secrets, and the Royal Knight Aloric, to the nearby town, where the townspeople is preparing a festival to honor the princess. They later return to the castle, after a day of dance and games, to prepare to the official party. Later that night, the party begins with a dance performed by both Odealla and Rubella, joined after by some of the younger court ladies.

As the princess danced with her best friends, the windows broke and the door blew open, as the Shadow Imperial Family came in. The Shadow Prince declared that he had only come for Odealla's hand in marriage, and forces the girl to dance with him, The Empress and Shadow Princess tried threatening Odealla in case she refused, but the Prince begged them to stop, and pleaded Odealla for her love; the girl felt sorry for the Prince, and just as she was about to give him a chance, released her power, as she felt her older brother had no need to beg for something which was his, causing everyone in the kingdom to die slowly due to poisoning.

Horrified by the power of her sister-in-law-to-be, Odealla begged to Heaven to save her people in exchange for her life. Rubella revealed herself as the Angels of Secrets, and grants Odealla's wish, transforming her into a large, beautiful White Swan, which turns everyone else, except Rubella and Aloric into stone statues, since the Royal Knight carried Angel blood in his veins, becoming instead into a Scarlet Swan in order to join the princess in her exile. Using the last of her power, Rubella herself turns into a Black Swan, so that she could join her beloved friend, bringing the kingdom of Lacteala into the lake's dark waters, leaving behind, only the ruins of the castle, and the statues of its inhabitants. The Empress then demanded to know what happened, and Rubella explained of her blessing so many years ago, of it being all Odealla's own wish, and the way for it to be broken by a pure-hearted one who would come to love the princess, until then, nothing would go back to how it was. Shocked by this, the Shadow Imperial Family prepares to leave, but the Prince swears on his own life, that he will never allow any other to take what is his, and uses his power to curse the three swans."

As the bell signaled the end of the class, murmurs about the ballet, begin to be heard among the students. "I haven't read the whole ballet yet, so I don't know how many acts will there be." Said Neko-sensei. "Also, our academy's Music Department will play the music for the ballet, so please be kind and thank them for it. Think about whom you would like to represent. Today will be a free day, class dismissed!"

Garhyn thanked Neko-sensei as the students began to leave the class, once the cat is gone, he looked around to find Ahiru, but she was too distracted by her booklet to notice his gaze. The Prince of Nightingales then smirked, and went to Julia's side.

"Nightingale Prince, I presume?" The blue haired said.

"Icy Dancer from the Northern Mountains?" Answered he, she smirked at him, and he smirked as well in return, looking back at Ahiru, his beautiful Holy White Swan, who was laughing with her friends. '_Those commoners have no right to breathe the same air as her._' he thought, his heart burning in jealousy towards Fakir, who could make Ahiru smile so sweetly. '_You'll be mine soon, Ahiru, just wait for me._' He thought smiling devilishly at her.

* * *

><p>After the last group of students left the academy's grounds, the teacher finally returned home for the day.<p>

But at night, once the gates were locked, a breeze of cold air blew near the Northern practice room. The snow gathered at the front doors of the room, and Julia stood at them, beside her, a young seventeen-year-old albino girl, with beautiful silver eyes, and silver colored hair, tied into a knee-lengthened braid, was standing, with a faint frown on her now Moon-colored skin, her vertical pupils looking concerned at Julia. She wore a long-sleeved black dress which reached the floor, and a tan wool coat, covering the sword that hang from her hips.

"Julia-sama" spoke the silver eyed "I don't like this man; you shall not meet with him. There is a dark aura around him!"

"I don't care what you think, Runa." Shut her Julia "I've chosen to meet with this Prince, and I will do so." Her voice sounding even crueler than before, Runa shook her head.

The doors silently opened and the two girls walked into the room, Julia stepped under the moonlight that came from the window revealing her outfit. She was dressed in an elastic deep-blue colored bodice, with sleeves made of shining supplex, which finished under her breast; wide trousers with cuts of chiffon hang at her hips. The whole outfit was embroidered with white crystals, beads, and shining particles in Middle East style. Silver snow decor elements were embroidered as well in the outfit. Julia's headpiece was made of brocade which held up her long blue hair.

At the other end of the room, Garhyn waited along with his servants, who looked at the Icy Dancer in awe. The Prince of Nightingales stood up from the wall, and walked forward. Ten feet far from Julia, he bowed. "If I had known we were dressing up" He said "I would've come matching. Perhaps I can fix that."

He snapped his fingers, and he was surrounded by his servants in seconds. When they departed, he wore wide deep blue trousers made of light chiffon in Middle East style. His outfit had golden embellishments such as those used to impart the costume an oriental coloring. His headpiece made of brocade, while armlets were trimmed with golden braid.

"Now we match," he said smiling "so, my dear, would you like to begin?" Julia answered by twirling her hands above her head, and holding one out for him, as the music began.

* * *

><p>Runa watched with crossed arms, leaning against a wall, as Julia began dancing around Garhyn, showing him her grace and power, with each leap and turn she gave. The servant shook her head once more, as she felt the ambition coming from Garhyn, and worried about her mistress' safety.<p>

* * *

><p>Garhyn stood his ground as Julia began to call the snow to her; the room soon had hundreds, if not thousands of small snowflakes dancing around the pair, when Garhyn decided to join Julia in her dance.<p>

They seemed like two dragons courting each other, flying as high as possible, and falling together once they reached their limit to see who chickened out first, if neither did, they would know they had found a trustworthy and brave partner they could count with.

* * *

><p>Runa watched their graceful and deadly dance. '<em>Don't let him do this, Julia-sama, you will become his puppet<em>' is what she had wanted to say, but she knew that her mistress would never listen to her, since she had always been a prideful girl who never asked for help from anyone. Runa's vertical pupils saw the strings that would make Julia into Garhyn's puppet, which the Icy Dancer couldn't see. The servant knew those were already in place, as they danced the last spin.

"Allies we are" declared Garhyn as he knelt before Julia, taking her right hand "Prima Donna of Ice" he kissed her hand, which sealed the snow maiden's fate with the Nightingale's last song.

* * *

><p>Spinning slowly, most of the gears moved the story as Drosselmeyer watched the pact between the Icy Dancer and the Prince of Nightingales. The old writer sipped his tea before deciding to speak. "What a fine display of ballet!" Said he. "Now I can only look forward to the big performance!"<p>

Five more gears appeared before him, showing the five friends, asleep in their beds. Drosselmeyer rocked back and forth in his chair. "Hohoho! I look forward to your display as well; give me a story that lasts for a lifetime! And don't forget the tragedy, every story must have it!"

Uzura appeared next to him, pounding her drum loudly, "Story no need tragedy-zura! Makes everyone sad-zura! Drosselmeyer is mean-zura!" So exclaimed the puppet, running off to more gears as the writer sighed.

"How can I be mean for liking tragedy? I am alone in this story, is it though because I am from another story?" The said before laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it! I hope you liked the chapter. Please Review, and enjoy life. See you next time!<strong>

**Lu**


	14. Act Thirteen

**Have I mentioned that I'm glad because of the popularity of this story? Of course, it is not as it used to be with MarchenHope, but I'm glad it has so many fans. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Princess Tutu belongs to its creators, the story's original idea was MarchenHope's.**

* * *

><p>Garhyn stood under the moonlight at the entrance to a large cave. He got down in one knee, bowing his head.<p>

"Mother, I have returned" he said. Inside the cave, something moved towards its entrance, Garhyn knew those steps belonged to the only person who loved him, even after he had left.

"My son. My real, beautiful son." Said the woman who came out, Garhyn looked up at her.

The Prince of Nightingales didn't resemble his mother at all, the only thing they both shared were the Queen's beautiful golden-blue eyes, besides that, Garhyn took after his father. The Queen of Nightingales appeared to be in her late twenties with long, curly, strawberry-blond hair and sun kissed skin, Queen Phylira was the image of natural beauty at its best. Clad in her long, silver gown, she would have made Selene, Goddess of the Moon, seem like nothing but a long lost memory. Garhyn rose to his mother's embrace, in which he felt safest than anywhere.

"I thought I would never see you again. Welcome home, my son." Said the Queen. Garhyn stood there, taking in his mother's warm smell as she patted his hair.

"Forgive me, Mother, for not coming earlier." He apologized "It has become difficult to regain control over my body, if just for such a short amount of time."

"Seeing you for just a second is enough for me. What wanders through your mind, my boy?" Asked Phylira pulling herself away to look at her son's eyes.

"Both bad and good news. For instance, the Holy White Swan has returned to our story." He said looking down, the Queen's eyes widened in surprise "but I believe my other self and the Icy Dancer are up to something for our class' upcoming ballet."

Phylira nodded understanding. "The night of the Twin Moons is still far. Yet, I will do all I can to help. So, my dear, tell me everything you know." She begged.

* * *

><p>"Everyone! I have a few people with me who will help with the ballet." Neko-sensei announced to the class as his students gathered around him and his company.<p>

Ahiru stood between Rue and Fakir, her sapphire eyes moved over the group of people their teacher had brought, seven in total, as she could count.

"They will help us pick those who will get a part. Amongst them, our artist director, and author to the ballet, Monsieur Belmont." Explained the cat.

An elderly looking man stepped forward, leaning in a wooden cane. Monsieur Belmont wore an old, grey suit, and his short, grayish-blond hair was brushed neatly to the side, in contrast with his brushy eyebrows. He looked at the students, one by one, and as he moved his sight onto Ahiru and her friends, he saw nothing else, but the sapphire eyed girl, and Fakir.

"You two" called Monsieur Belmont pointing at them; they looked at each other before deciding on walking forward. "What are your names?"

"I am Fakir, Sir." Answered the emerald eyed, bowing.

"My name is Ahiru; it is a great pleasure, Monsieur Belmont." The girl said.

Neko-sensei looked at the three of them, trying to understand what was happening.

"I would be pleased if you acted a scene from the ballet for me after class is over." Monsieur Belmont offered.

Everybody felt surprised, even Ahiru and Fakir looked at each other before smiling at the old author.

"It would be an honor, Sir." They answered at once.

They walked back to their friends as the class began to whisper to each other.

"Now, everyone!" Interrupted Neko-sensei "please, go back to practice. Pick a character, and try bringing them to life!"

The class then, divided into groups; most of the girls gathered around Garhyn and Julia to practice, while the rest decided to be with their friends. Ahiru invited Pique and Lilly to join them, and the small group chose a spot next to the windows.

Akiro led Rue and Ahiru into a three-way dance, while Mytho and Fakir watched. Soon, Fakir's emerald eyes moved to Garhyn and Julia, who danced together, among the looks of awe from their classmates, in the other's eyes, they seemed graceful; but the truth was revealed to their enemies alone, as they could see the evil lurking around each sharp movement.

'_They can fool everyone else, but not us_' Thought Fakir, glaring at both of them, especially, Garhyn.

"Fakir, come dance with Mytho, Rue and I" called Ahiru. Obeying, Fakir turned to her, and joined his friends.

Rue and Fakir danced as well as Mytho and Ahiru did. As he watched his friends dance, Akiro's sight began to wander through the room, avoiding eye contact with Garhyn or Julia. Suddenly, he noticed the presence of an albino girl standing at the doorway. She was wearing the academy's standard uniform, and seemed to watch the class carefully. '_Is she part of the class?_' Thought the redhead '_I have never seen her before._' Akiro gave his friends a quick look before moving towards her.

* * *

><p>Runa was in her daylight disguise, her skin didn't look as pale, and her pupils looked round and normal. She watched Julia as she danced with a group of girls; of course, she knew that those girls were already under Julia's spell. '<em>Why must it be like this, Julia-sama?<em>' she thought with a sigh.

"Is something the matter, Miss?" A man's voice caught her attention, she looked up, locking her silver eyes on to Akiro's purple ones, and blinked a couple of times before slipping backwards.

"Careful!" Exclaimed Akiro, as he quickly kept her from falling, by hugging her. "Are you alright?" Runa blushed deeply, so much, that for a moment her skin turned almost to the same tone as his hair, but as quickly as he had helped her, Runa regained her composure, getting away from his hug.

"Yes, thank you very much." She answered, preparing to leave.

Akiro stood up as well, but made no move towards her. "Are you waiting for someone?" He asked. Runa turned around, shaking her head.

"No. I was just making sure she was here" noticing that she had spoken too much, Runa clasped her hands over her mouth.

"She?" Asked Akiro raising an eyebrow.

"I..." Hesitated she "I must take my leave!" Without saying anything else, Runa disappeared inside the shadowy hall, leaving a puzzled Akiro behind.

"I didn't even get her name..." He muttered as he returned to his friends.

Julia watched him closely, smirking as she guessed the looks of her servant in Akiro's amethyst eyes, and she whispered something into Garhyn's ear.

"Perhaps we can use this in our favor." He murmured, smiling back, and looking quickly, but hatefully at the redhead.

* * *

><p>"Monsieur Belmont said to meet here with him." Fakir said as he and Ahiru walked into one of the empty rooms.<p>

At the entrance, they noticed Monsieur Belmont standing next to the piano, he smiled at them. "I'm glad you both were able to make it, please come in." He invited.

They walked over to him, until he raised his free hand towards them. "Stop there" he said, they obeyed, looking confused at him. "Let me explain, as I asked earlier, I want you two to act out a part from my ballet. To be precise, it is the part in which the Painter appears before the Swan Queen at night, when she and her swan friends become human; he asks her plenty of questions, but she says that she will answer, only if he accepts to dance with her."

Fakir and Ahiru looked at each other, and then back at Monsieur Belmont. "I will play the music, so please dance the part. I wish to see how you two will do." Explained the old man, sitting behind the piano.

He began playing, a slow, sad, and lonely melody, which filled the room in seconds. Ahiru moved away from Fakir, he watched as she twirled her hands over her head, holding out her right hand toward him. He smiled, and took her hand, pulling her into a slow pas de deux.

They danced as they had done in the Lake of Despair, but this time, it was as if they wanted to know about each other. Ahiru told the Swan Queen's sorrowful tale, while Fakir wanted answers to it; they seemed to be the characters they danced.

* * *

><p>Watching through the eyes of the nightingale sitting outside the window in the evening sun, a woman with long, curly, strawberry-blond hair and light-amber eyes stared at the two dancers. She soon began to cry, tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks, as she fell to her knees. "Ahiru, my baby; my sweet, sweet baby..." She cried. Garhyn appeared behind her, he knelt down embracing the woman.<p>

"Don't weep, dear Elaine. With your help, I can bring your beloved Ahiru back o your waiting arms." He promised. Elaine's tears didn't stop, and she kept crying for her child.

"Ahiru, come back home baby. Mama misses you so much, Ahiru." She muttered between sobs. The nightingales began to sing another sorrowful song, and Garhyn joined them, to accompany Elaine's sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you once more for reading my awful edits! Review, and see you in the next chapter!<strong>

**Lu**


	15. Act Fourteen

**Hi again! It has been great going back through the story with everyone, it is almost sad the fact that we have already reached the point where MarcheHope left it... I will miss her style, believe me, but that doesn't mean that our story is over. No, it continues, and I believe it has just begun. So please, everyone, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Princess Tutu belongs to its original creators, the original story's idea is MarcheHope's, up until now, it has been my duty to edit, and re-upload it, so I beg for applause for them, as they have done so much for us.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahiru, Ahiru" a melodic voice echoed its call through the forest, Ahiru found herself running to its source, without understanding the reason.<em>

'_Who is calling me?' she thought as she ran through the endless maze-like trees 'Do I know this person?' She got closer to the voice with every step. Suddenly, she broke through the trees, finding herself in a beautiful flower garden, filled with flowers from all over the world, most of which Ahiru couldn't name._

"_This garden..." Ahiru muttered as she walked through the flowers, images of herself running through the same field flew into her mind, "is the garden where I used to play as a child at the church with my..." She said, walking into a small clearing with a large twisted trunked oak tree, and low branches._

_Hidden by the branches' shadows, a person stood at the base of the oak tree, at first, Ahiru thought if might be Garhyn, but looking more carefully, she noticed it was an older woman. Sighing, relieved, Ahiru slowly walked towards her. "Ahiru, my sweet little baby, my little swan." Spoke the woman when the girl was only ten feet away from her._

_Ahiru froze as the lady turned around, the moonlight revealing her face. "Mama" the sapphire eyed breathed. Elaine smiled, nodding, as she opened her arms offering a hug to her daughter, Ahiru ran into them without thinking twice._

_Mother and child fell to their knees clinging onto each other. "Ahiru, you have become so beautiful, like a true swan" Elaine said as both cried in tears of joy which sparkled whiter than the moonbeams falling onto them._

"_Mama, Mama!" Ahiru could say nothing but that, as she buried her face on her mother's neck after such a long time.; Elaine stroke her daughter's long, wavy locks. "My sweet little swan," she said "come with me, we'll go where Papa is, we can be a family."_

_Ahiru raised her head to answer, her eyes widening as she saw the nightingales filling the oak's branches, all of their glowing little eyes locked onto her. "The Nightingales!" Exclaimed the girl. Elaine caressed her daughter's face, trying to get Ahiru's attention back. "Don't look at them, Sweetheart, listen to me..." _

"_We will have none of that, my dear" a familiar voice came from the tree "it's best for you to go sleep now." Obeying the voice, Elaine's arms became limp, her eyes closed, and before Ahiru could prevent it, her mother vanished leaving only feathers behind._

"_Mama, no!" She exclaimed, as she looked up. "Give her back, Garhyn! Give my mother back to me!" She yelled her voice caused most of the nightingales on the lowest branches to fly away._

_Appearing at the highest branch, Garhyn smiled at her. "Even your voice frightens off my servants, my dear Ahiru." He said, Ahiru glared at him, and he sighed, leaping down the branch._

_They stood at six feet from each other, none of them dared to move. "I'll see that your mother is taken care of, I would never hurt her." Garhyn said finally, Ahiru thought for a moment she had seen a hint of the other Garhyn in his icy eyes. "But I ask of something in return" he continued, Ahiru tensed up, as he held his hands up quickly. "No tricks, something small, is what I ask" He assured, she looked hard into his eyes, trying to find any lies within them, but she found none. _

"_Something small" she repeated as she thought about it, then she understood. "A date" she said, Garhyn blinked at her, putting his hands down, nodding. "Not a couple date, just a date, I want to know about you." Ahiru continued. "Because the other Garhyn said you two are the same, but you act so different. He is kind, and wishes for my friendship and you..."_

"_And I?" Encouraged her Garhyn, feeling a bit rejected. Ahiru's heart tightened._

"_All you have done up until now, is harm my friends and I. For that, I fear and hate you with most of my heart." Said she "you wish to have locked up as a caged bird, which I am not." She could almost see the wounds her words had inflicted in his heart. Garhyn snapped his finger and a simple white-pinkish petunia appeared in his hand._

_He didn't walk towards her; he just raised his hand, letting the petunia float to hers. "A petunia means resentment and anger" said Garhyn, she looked at the flower, then at him "but it also means that your presence soothes me." He explained smiling softly at her; Ahiru looked at him, and returned the smile. "Let us meet at the lake in the park north to the academy; tomorrow classes let us out early, so we shall meet an hour after classes end." He said. Ahiru walked towards him, Garhyn didn't move, she raised her pinky finger. He did the same, wrapping each other's finger with theirs._

"_Pinky promise." Said Ahiru._

"_Pinky promise, I will take care of Elaine" Answered Garhyn._

* * *

><p>Ahiru woke up to her alarm's noise; she ticked it off and sat on her bed. "I wonder if he'll keep his promise." She looked at her left hand, the petunia was still there, she couldn't help but smile. "Mama, I hope you're safe." She said, placing the flower in a vase next to her bed, where the lilac stock sat.<p>

She got out of bed, and prepared for school. An hour later, she was already out of the manor, with Akiro following behind her. "Why are you so cheerful today?" The redhead asked her, as they walked down the path to the academy.

"Can't tell you" Ahiru answered smiling at him, he tilted his head at her.

"Well, I did keep things from you, so I guess is just fair." He said.

'_The other Garhyn said there is another way for the story to end; he also said Akiro knew of it. I need to ask him, maybe tonight._' Thought Ahiru, until she saw something fly around her.

She looked at it, and saw nothing, but a beautiful, bright red colored feather, floating to her shoulder, she took it. "Where did this come from?" She muttered.

"Ahiru!" Called the amethyst eyed, the girl looked up, seeing as she was falling behind.

"Wait up, Akiro!" She said, as she ran after him, none of them noticed, the figure dressed in a dark brown cape, that watched from a nearby alley, before disappearing in the morning air.

By the time Ahiru had changed, most of the class was going over parts of the play, and discussed heatedly over which character they wanted to try out for.

The girl felt strange, as she saw none of her friends. '_They must be changing, right?_' she thought as she went over to their usual spot by the windows and began practicing balance on the rails. '_I need to remain calm, I can't let the others I've got a date with Garhyn._' she thought, beginning to recall her dream, and with it, the image of her mother. '_Mama_' she sighed. '_Akiro said Mama died when I was little!_' she realized '_How could she be alive in my dream? Unless, Garhyn tricked me!_' she stopped practicing and growled '_He just made that image of my mother so that he could win me over!_'

She looked around the classroom, she hadn't noticed until then, but neither Garhyn nor Julia was there yet, and all of a sudden, Ahiru felt deeply lonely. '_Though there are people around me,_' she thought '_I feel as alone as I did when I was Princess Tutu, being unable to reach out for the people around me._' Unconsciously, Ahiru began dancing like Princess Tutu, there in the middle of class, similar to when she had been Drosselmeyer's little puppet.

* * *

><p>"Ahiru must have changed already; I hope she has not waited for too long!" Rue muttered, as she rushed into the classroom, and noticed everyone looking at something in its middle. '<em>What are they looking at?<em>' she thought as she followed their eyes. What she saw, made her lose her breath: Ahiru danced in the middle of the classroom, but she looked no different as she had from Princess Tutu, except maybe, the emptiness in her eyes, which made her look ghastly. '_Why is she Tutu again?_' Thought Rue, she had no time to wait for the rest, if she didn't stop Ahiru now, she might become Tutu again, this time, forever.

'_What can I do?_' thought Rue '_That's it!_' She rushed to the center of the circle, where Tutu held her stage. "Ahiru!" called the ruby eyed, but the Prima Donna paid no attention to her "Princess Tutu!" Rue called once more, this time, the ballet dancer stopped, and looked at Rue with her empty eyes, time seemed to have stopped, and the rest of the students had vanished from their sights, as darkness loomed around the two girls, in their little stage, all of a sudden, a familiar voice echoed through the darkness. "Drosselmeyer!" Rue growled, and the old writer appeared as a large image in the shadows.

"Why, if this isn't Princes Kraehe!" Drosselmeyer exclaimed smiling, pleased to meet once more with his character.

"Why are you here, Drosselmeyer?" Asked Rue, "What have you done to Ahiru?" The old man chuckled.

"I have done nothing to her" he answered "she was the one to recall the memories of her last story, by remembering all the despair and guilt she felt whenever she turned into Princess Tutu."

Rue looked again at her friend, and Tutu returned the gaze, her empty eyes narrowed in a glare. "Princess Kraehe" said Tutu, her voice emotionless and dead.

"Ahiru, Tutu, or whoever you are right now" answered the ruby eyed getting onto her toes and spinning around once, holding her hand out towards Tutu "I challenge you, let's see who dances with the most feeling." As she finished speaking, music began playing, and the girls started to dance.

Similar to how they had danced in the Underground Lake was their dance, though Rue was now herself, and her way of dancing showed of a black swan and not of a raven as it previously had. Each of her movements poured her feelings of concern towards her friend, feelings that spread in every leap and turn. '_Ahiru, you need to wake up_' she transmitted through her dance.

Tutu, meanwhile, danced as gracefully as ever, but her movements had no feeling in them. In Rue's eyes, she looked like a puppet, dancing to the rhythm of the strings that gave it life; this made Rue turn angry, she leapt in front of Tutu, taking on the appearance of Princess Kraehe, though her outfit had softened by swan's feathers instead of those of a raven.

"Tutu, you dance horribly!" Exclaimed Rue "there lies no feeling in any of your steps. Where is the wise and graceful Tutu I know?" He saw in Tutu's empty eyes, that her words had not reached Ahiru's heart, which made Rue to clench her fists. "All I see before me is nothing but a puppet!" Exclaimed the ruby eyed, Tutu's eyes finally reacted, they widened, Rue noticed, and so, she continued to dance and taunt her friend. "Ahiru might have been clumsy, and bad at dancing," she said spinning around a frozen Tutu "but she never gave up, she loved dancing, and always proved so!" Rue turned back, Tutu staring at her with empty eyes.

"I... Am not a puppet!" Exclaimed she, Ahiru returning momentarily to her eyes, as Tutu began to dance gracefully around Rue with higher speed, and leapt over Rue without saying a word of warning.

"That's the real Prima Donna I know, Ahiru" said Rue smiling at her friend, as the darkness around them disappeared, and they found themselves back in the classroom.

Ahiru stood up, still back to back with Rue. "Thank you" she said "but you're better than me, just as always."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Rue tilting her head.

Ahiru finally turned around to face her friend. "I haven't really let go of the past, but you have." She said before dashing out of the classroom, and down the hall.

"Baka, I've only let go of some of it." Answered Rue as she watched her friend take off "You have always tried harder than I did" she whispered just as Neko-sensei came in, holding a large box, and a poster rolled on top of it.

Some of the students stopped and watched their teacher, who quickly put the large poster on the wall.

"That's the cast list!" Someone exclaimed, and everyone rushed towards it, to see if they had gotten a part.

'_They have already chosen the cast?_' Thought Rue, as she approached it, and looked at the list, quickly finding her name, and those of her friends, and enemies.

**Main Cast**

Ahiru - Princess Odealla/Swan Queen

Rue - Black Swan/Angel of Secrets

Akiro - Scarlet Swan/Royal Knight

Mytho - Young Duke

Fakir - Painter

Lilly - Angel of Music

Pique - Angel of Beauty

Garhyn - Shadow Prince

Julia - Shadow Princess

Elaine - Shadow Empress

**Minor Cast**

Runa - Shade Maiden (Servant to the Shadow Imperial Family)

Neko-sensei - Jester

Chorus of Swans

Lurking Shadows

Lacteala's townspeople

Rue looked at the cast members. '_Most of them are from our class, then, the other must be from the other ballet classes. Also, our music department is playing the music, and also the people backstage, and scenery, this ballet seems to involve the whole academy_' She thought, looking back at the cast list. '_Elaine? Isn't how Ahiru's mother was called? Well, it might be a girl from another class_' she thought as she walked over to Neko-sensei.

"Sensei" she called, the cat looked at her.

"Yes, Rue-san?" Asked the teacher.

"Can I have a small list of the cast? I would like to show it to my friends, since they are not here." Rue asked. Neko-sensei nodded, and handed her a copy of the list.

"By the way, Rue-san" He called, the ruby eyed looked up at him. "Would you tell Ahiru-san that I'm very proud of her? Monsieur Belmont is pleased as well."

"Of course, Sir" Answered Rue, smiling "I'll make sure to let her know" She bowed, and left the room to find the others, and hopefully, Ahiru as well.

* * *

><p>Ahiru had already changed and skipped her last two classes. '<em>Everyone is going to worry, I know, but I need to go clear my head<em>' she thought as she headed towards the nearby park. She looked for a tree to sit under, and once she did, she rushed to it, opening her bag, to get something from its insides, touching the feather she had caught earlier that morning, she took it out, surprised it was still there. '_I almost forgot about this_' she thought looking at it.

It seemed to give off a warm glow under the sunlight. Suddenly, a breeze blew by, blowing the feather off her hand. "Ah! The Feather!" Exclaimed Ahiru, as she stood up, with her bag, to run after it.

She followed the feather all the way into the North Park, jumping when it was low enough to catch it. "Got it!" She said as she felt the soft material in her hand, and quickly returned it to her back, looking around.

"And now I'm lost" Said she, seeing as she didn't know where she was. Ahiru suddenly smelt something sweet from a wide path "I wonder if someone is baking" She said, as her stomach growled, she blushed, and followed the smell.

After a few minutes, she came out of the shade, and found herself in front of a beautiful villa, with a long, beautifully landscaped courtyard.

"I didn't know there was such a beautiful villa in this park" She said in awe, as she walked towards the main building.

"I thought I heard someone come into my courtyard" Ahiru heard as she passed next to a resting area, the sapphire eyed turned around to see an older woman in her late forties, sitting on a garden chair sculpted out of stone.

"Don't be shy, my dear, come and sit with me" invited the lady. Ahiru quietly walked towards her, and sat on the seat the lady offered.

The strawberry blonde put her bag down and bowed. "I'm sorry for coming without your permission, Madam!" She apologized, the lady laughed softly.

"It's alright, my dear, I wanted some company anyway. Would you like some tea, and snacks? My chef prepared them this very morning." She offered.

Ahiru nodded, the lady poured some tea on a blue, porcelain teacup, which Ahiru accepted, taking a cookie as well. "Thank you very much, Madam." She said.

"You seem hungry, Dear, please help yourself." Invited the woman. Ahiru smiled and took two more cookies and bit them.

Ahiru sipped her tea, and set the cup down, looking carefully at the older woman. '_Such lovely reddish-blond hair, must be long, I suppose, her bun is neatly tied. Incredible, her eyes have such a cute brownish-green color, almost like Mama's_' thought Ahiru, as the lady in front of her sipped some tea from her cup. '_Ah, I'm so rude!_' Thought Ahiru as she realized she had not heard her host's name yet.

"May I ask your name? If it's too much to ask" said the girl, the woman set her cup down, smiling at her.

"It is not too much at all, my dear," said she "my name is Lady Demeter Olesia."

* * *

><p><strong>So as I have said already, this is the end of our journey with MarchenHope's direction, from now on,I ask of your patience and support, as I will continue the story, hopefully, to its end. I hope you enjoyed, please Review, and cookies to everyone! Let us meet once more, to share the tale of the Swan who fights for her fate.<strong>

**Lu**


	16. Act Fifteen

**Hi! Starting with this chapter, I will continue with the story where MarchenHope left it. I hope you like it, and continue being as awesome as ever.**

**Disclaimer: Princess Tutu belongs to its creator, the original story was MarchenHope's idea.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Olesia?<em>' Thought Ahiru, surprised '_is she related to me?_'

"What is your name, child?" Asked Lady Demeter.

"I'm Ahiru" Answered the strawberry blonde, coming back to reality. The older woman covered her mouth as he heard the name. "Ahiru Olesia" finished introducing herself the girl.

"Oh Dear!" Exclaimed Demeter "That is my grandchild's name! But tell me, Ahiru, how is your mother called?"

"Mama's name was Elaine" answered she, not sure if she should refer to her as dead or not, but her expression saddened as she spoke nevertheless. Demeter stood up, as she heard her daughter's name come out from the girl's lips, she walked to Ahiru, and knelt before her, taking the girl's hands between them as tears flooded her brownish-green eyes.

"Ahiru, Dear" she said, her voice shaking in newfound joy. "I was not sure at first, but your words have confirmed my suspicions: you are my beloved daughter's only child, my lost granddaughter."

"So you are my grandma?" Asked Ahiru, Demeter nodded smiling at her. The sapphire eyed hugged the lady.

Lady Demeter couldn't have felt better, when she returned to her seat, she was smiling brightly and so did her grandchild.

"I suppose then," the lady said "that Akiro-kun could find you"

Ahiru nodded. "He is like an older brother to me." Answered she.

"I see" said smiling her grandmother. "I can also see within your heart the strong feelings you profess towards a young man. Tell me, Dear, is he nice to you?"

"Well," Ahiru said, her face turning red "Fakir is really kind actually."

"So, are you happy, Ahiru-chan?" Asked Demeter.

"I am, Grandma!" Answered the girl, the lady smiled, covering her mouth with her cup, she sipped some of her tea.

"I'm glad to hear that" Demeter said, Ahiru smiled, her grandmother's company made her feel better, but in the depths of her mind, she felt as if it was nothing but an illusion, lady Demeter felt the same as her daughter, and so, her smiled faded. "You know, Ahiru-chan" she said, leaving her cup onto the table. "This place is open for you to come back, so whenever you need a place to think, or you want to see me, come, I will wait for you to visit."

"I will Grandma" Ahiru answered, the smile returned to both of them.

"And if you can, bring your friends" continued Demeter "I will be glad to meet all of them."

"Sure!" said the girl, standing up, she felt as if time had passed too quickly, and had not forgotten about her promise to Garhyn. "Next time I'll bring everyone, Grandma" She said, hugging Demeter, the lady returned the hug.

"Take care, Ahiru-chan." Said her grandmother.

The girl nodded, she took her bag from the floor. "One more thing," she said before going "How do I go back to the Academy?"

"Oh, that. Go all the way South, Ahiru-chan" Demeter answered "there's no way you can get lost."

"Thank you!" Ahiru said as she rushed through the path of the garden, finding herself soon in the North park where she had lost the feather. The return had been so quick, that for a moment, Ahiru feared it was a dream. And so, she quickly saw the path she had crossed through while following the feather, and knew it had not been so. She returned to the park once more, and put her thoughts in order as she waited for Garhyn to come.

* * *

><p>Julia looked through the window of the practice room in which she had decided to practice on her own. Garhyn soon appeared behind her, and the blue haired turned around to look at him.<p>

"It is done" she said "my servant's name has appeared on the cast's list, and the transfer from her class to ours has been arranged."

"Perfect" answered the Prince of Nightingales, "with this, we might move the Scarlet Swan out of our way, but just to make sure, she should find a way for them to meet."

"Don't worry" Julia said "tomorrow Runa will join our class and call his attention; there's almost no one who can escape from her demonic charms."

"Demonic?" Garhyn smirked. "I will look forward to her performance, then."

"You will be pleased, My Lord." The Icy Dancer said, as she took off from the room.

"I hope so." Garhyn said, as a nightingale came from the window. "Follow the Snow Maiden's servant; tell me if she contacts her target."

The nightingale flew outside, following its Master's orders. Garhyn stood in the practice room, looking through the window, just as Julia had done a few minutes before him, leaving the room shortly after, in order to join Ahiru, where they had promised.

* * *

><p>Rue was starting to worry, classes had long since ended, and she could still not find Ahiru anywhere. She had even dragged the boys into looking for her, and now, the four of them were looking separately through the town, for any sign of the girl. Rue remembered how excited they had been when she had told them the news about the cast, they all showed the same curiosity about Elaine's identity, but the matter had moved to the background when classes finished, and Ahiru was nowhere to be found. Looking through the now empty academy, Rue felt guiltier than ever, as she could have been able to stop Ahiru from going away that morning. She stopped in one of the halls, near the Music Hall, and sat down to rest a bit, thinking on where it might be.<p>

Suddenly, a girl's voice echoed through the empty corridors, Rue froze; she had never paid attention to the ghost stories the other students gossiped about, but all of those rushed to her mind as she heard the mysterious voice.

Fearing that the person might have seen Ahiru, Rue tried to find the source of the voice, but it was difficult, almost as if came from everywhere, and nowhere at the same time, but the voice sounded clear and floated lightly in the air. So the ruby eyed didn't give up, she continued to look for it, until she finally saw the barely open door of a music room, she peeked through the small opening, and saw a figure, covered in a long, dark colored cape, with the hood on, which stood in the middle of the room. Trying not to make any sound, Rue came into the room, she had found the source of the voice, since the figure turned to her, and the voice stopped. Rue could not see the face of the person before her, but the skin of her hands was Moonlight-pale, and gave off the feeling of being surprised.

"Have you seen a strawberry blonde girl, with deep blue eyes?" Asked Rue to the figure. It shook its head, and for some reason, Rue thought it was smiling kindly.

"Is she your friend?" Asked the figure, Rue knew she had not been wrong, it was the person who had been singing earlier. The ruby eyed nodded. "I saw a girl like that this morning" said the figure "but she that was on the way here. I'm afraid I cannot help you."

"Never mind, I'll look for her myself" answered Rue, leaving the room.

"Good luck." Wished the figure, disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Ahiru had been waiting for a while already; she had gotten tired of sitting down, and was now pacing under the tree's shade, waiting for Garhyn to appear. '<em>Maybe I should have told someone about this<em>' she thought '_What if Garhyn tries something?_'

"Have you been here for long?" A way too familiar voice caught her attention, behind her. Ahiru turned around to see Garhyn, his eyes looked amused, and he was smiling happily.

"For a moment I thought you wouldn't show up" Answered Ahiru. Garhyn looked hurt.

"How could you think that of me?" He asked back, "I can't stop thinking of you, my dear; I was looking forward to this date since this morning."

Ahiru could see deep in his eyes that he did not lie, she sat down under the tree, and Garhyn did so too, keeping a short distance between them.

'_Why are you so obsessed about me?_' thought Ahiru '_Do you remember of the time when we first met?_' All the questions she had to ask, but kept inside her mind, as her tongue seemed to be made out of lead.

"About the other Garhyn" said finally the silver haired man, Ahiru looked at him, he looked almost normal by the way he spoke, and his manners, maybe, just maybe he was not as bad as Ahiru had thought. "He didn't lie to you; we are both the same person." Continued Garhyn "I don't know when or how, but we were sharing the body, became only partners in a world in which no one wanted to be our friend."

"That's so sad" Ahiru said, paying attention to him. Garhyn nodded, and smiled at her sweetly.

"Perhaps that was the reason why we were so happy when you said you wanted to become our friend." He said.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Asked Ahiru.

"To begin with, you said you wanted to know more about me" Garhyn answered "besides, I thought you wanted you to understand just how important you are to me."

The girl blushed faintly, she knew she was with the wrong Garhyn, but it was true as well, that she had promised to go meet him, also, Ahiru was surprised that he did not give off an evil aura this time; it was as if the Garhyn she knew was nothing but a normal boy.

"Why do you hate my friends?" Ahiru asked without thinking. Garhyn looked surprised at her, the girl had covered her mouth when she noticed that she had spoken her thoughts out loud, her companion chuckled.

"You really are cute, Ahiru" he said "but, do you really want to know my reasons? I thought I was pretty clear about that."

Ahiru looked down, ashamed of herself. 'Of course you have' she thought 'you think I belong to you, which is your reason.'

"But then, I think that I might win your heart over, my dear." He continued. "Wouldn't that please you, Ahiru?"

"I..." Muttered the girl, she had not thought about it. Ahiru had never imagined Garhyn would say something like that, definitely not this Garhyn, she looked off to the horizon, where the path leading to her grandmother's villa stood, waiting, inviting. The girl longed for Lady Demeter's counseling, but knew that there was no power on Earth that would save her from answering.

"How's Mama?" Asked finally Ahiru, ignoring Garhyn's question.

"She is fine, as promised" He said. "Do you think I would harm your mother, Ahiru? Can't you believe in my word?"

"That's not what I meant" the sapphire eyed replied. "It's just that..."

"That I've harmed so many of the people you know, that you can trust me anymore." Interrupted Garhyn. Ahiru nodded, looking down. Slowly, nightingales started to fly, and sit onto the tree's branches, one by one, and as Garhyn spoke, the birds began to fill the space. "Ahiru, you know that I love you, more than that, I adore you" He said looking directly at her. "I wouldn't be able to harm Elaine; after all, she brought you to life, for which I'm deeply grateful to her. So I would like you to have a better idea of the person I am."

The nightingales started to sing softly, their prince stood up, and offered his hand to the girl.

"Ahiru, would you concede me this dance?" He asked. The strawberry blonde looked in his eyes, and saw no lies in them, she took his hand, nodding, and he helped her up.

Garhyn led her into a slow pas de deux, every single of his moves seemed to ask for forgiveness, and a second chance, but with every spin Ahiru gave, she felt sleepier, and sleepier.

* * *

><p>The hidden Garhyn saw the development of the date, observing, he tried to take control every time he felt his evil counterpart was trying to do something to her. He knew that the other Garhyn was trying to take Ahiru with him, even after revealing so much of how they actually felt, and so, the hidden Garhyn kept himself alert, in case he could prevent Ahiru, or protect her in some way.<p>

* * *

><p>The nightingales' melody became slower, as time passed, and so did the dancers' movements. Soon, Ahiru fell asleep in Garhyn's arms, and he smirked, knowing his plan had worked but, as he was about to take her with him, his head began to ache. The hidden Garhyn had seen it all, and was trying to take control over the body to avoid hurting the girl, he fought to take control of his body. Garhyn dropped Ahiru, who fell onto the soft grass. The evil Garhyn bent in pain, and fell to his knees, he closed his eyes, trying to fight back in order to keep the control of the body, slowly, he stopped shaking, in pain, and finally opened his eyes, breathing heavily, his now golden blue eyes showed who the winner had been this time, and the gentle Garhyn looked at Ahiru, who slept before him.<p>

"I'm sorry, Ahiru" he whispered "I should have prevented you against him, but don't worry, you can leave on your own this time, we won't take you away, no matter what."

He caressed the girl's cheek before he vanished into the afternoon wind, along with the nightingales on the tree.

* * *

><p>Rue continued looking for her friend, she had left the academy behind, and gone to the North, where for some reason, she felt her friend might be.<p>

"Rue!" She heard someone call her from behind, she turned around to see the others, who were running behind her. Rue waited for them to arrive.

"Have you found her?" She asked. The three of them shook their heads.

"I thought she might be at the lake, but I didn't see her there" Fakir said, by his voice, the ruby eyed could tell he was worried about her, maybe more than the rest of them

"She is not at home nor at the church" Akiro said too.

"Ahiru is nowhere to be found" Mytho said as well, looking down.

"She was not at school either" Rue said, recalling the event with the cloaked figure "but I have a feeling that she might be at the Northern Park. I can't explain it, but I really hope she is there."

Mytho nodded, "We understand how you feel, Rue, let's just hope that she was not kidnapped" said the albino, hugging his girlfriend.

"Let's go then" Akiro said "the quicker we find her, the better"

The other three nodded, and together, they followed Rue's way. Sunset painted everything in gold and red when the four of them arrived to the park; they called and called but no one answered. Suddenly, and as they were beginning to think that the worst had happened, Fakir spotted someone sleeping under a tree, without thinking twice about it, he approached the tree; his surprise and relief when he saw Ahiru sleeping calmly on the grass had no description. He took her, and carried her princess-style in his arms, hurrying to the others so that they could see he had found her.

Rue began crying as she saw her friend.

"I shouldn't have let her go alone!" She exclaimed between sobs, as Mytho hugged her.

They walked together in silence except for Rue's cry, on their way to Fakir's home, where they had decided to take the girl. The four of them felt relieved that Ahiru was fine, and that Garhyn had not kidnapped her, but the three boys felt as guilty as Rue did, since they were not there to stop Ahiru from skipping class.

Akiro was maybe the most affected by it, since his expression was stern, and the now usual guilt in his eyes had become deeper. He doubted himself as a true protector for Ahiru, thinking he was not worthy of carrying the title of Scarlet Swan.

By the time they arrived to the smith's house, night had fallen over town. Leaving Ahiru in Fakir's room on the second floor, the four of them stood looking at the strawberry blond, silent, waiting for get to wake up.

"Eh? Where am I?" Ahiru asked when she finally opened her eyes, calling her friends' attention onto her.

"Thank goodness you've awaken!" Exclaimed Rue, hugging her. Startled, Ahiru looked around at each of her friends, recognizing the room little by little.

"Why are we at Fakir's house?" Asked the sapphire eyed.

"You were lost for the whole day" explained Mytho, putting a hand onto his girlfriend's shoulder, who had begun to cry once more. "We finally found you at the park north of the academy. What were you doing over there?"

"I..." Ahiru remembered her short date with Garhyn, "I wanted some time to think."

"Did you find anything unusual?" Asked Fakir.

"No." Lied she "I guess I got tired, and lied on the grass to rest, time passed so quickly..."

"We should leave you to rest then" said Mytho.

Ahiru nodded. "Thank you, guys." She said.

* * *

><p>Akiro went out of the room, he couldn't believe what had happened, he felt guilty, and ashamed of not honoring his job as the Scarlet Swan.<p>

"Where are you going?" Asked Fakir, following him downstairs.

The redhead stopped and turned to face him.

"Who's with Ahiru?" Was everything he could ask.

"Rue and Mytho" answered Fakir, leaning on the wall "what's wrong with you, Akiro?"

"I don't know" answered he. "I know I should be taking good care of Ahiru, but I feel I am unable to, I have failed to everyone."

"Maybe you should clear your mind" Fakir suggested. "If you stay with Ahiru with that face, she will worry."

"That might be true" the amethyst eyed said smiling sadly. "I'll be back in a while, take care of her, Fakir."

"I will" answered he, as he walked back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Runa looked over her Mistress as the Icy Dancer fell asleep. It was not common among their people to do so, but Julia wouldn't have it any other way. Ever since she was a child, Julia had always had her half-demon servant to watch over her until she fell asleep. As always, the silver-haired stroke the girl's dark hair in a soothing way. Soon, the golden eyed was sound asleep, and Runa could finally leave the room; she took her keys from the kitchen table, and went outside.<p>

The house they had bought while living in town was next to the river, and Runa was glad of it, since water had always had a soothing effect on her. The silver-eyed followed the river until she reached the lake she had seen that very evening.

Runa walked on the edge of the lake, feeling the water as it dampened her bare feet as she undid her knee-lengthened braid letting loose her long silver colored hair in the cool night air. She soon reached a lower branch form one of the nearby trees, and climbed to sit onto it. Staring at the calm lake, the half-demon started to stroke her own hair distractedly, as she thought of all the trouble Julia had gotten herself into.

* * *

><p>Akiro made sure that Ahiru was going to be alright, under Fakir's care before getting out of the smith's house. The latest turn of events had caught him off guard, and the red haired was worried about the White Swan; but still, he couldn't take his mind away from the young lady he had seen a few days before, at Ballet class; she had disappeared so quickly, she might have been a ghost, and the Scarlet Swan knew in his heart that he shouldn't pay that much attention to her.<p>

Yet, there was something about that silver haired girl that drew him towards her. Besides, her voice had sounded so nice, and melodious when she spoke, even if it was just a few words, Akiro felt like listening to it forever.

Shaking his head to partially put his thoughts in order, he finally reached the lake in which he had given Ahiru back the ability to speak. Unconsciously, Akiro took out his ocarina, and started to play a soft melody, letting out all of his worries and doubts with the almost sorrowful music.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Runa jumped down from the branch followed by the silver waterfall of her hair, she had heard steps nearby, and probably, whoever was there might have not noticed her, or if they had seen her silver reflection, might have thought of a moonlight beam, or something like the sort.<p>

Just as she started to think that they were gone, a soft, sorrowful melody began, taking the half-demon by surprise, who opened her mouth, and following the melody, started vocalizing to its rhythm; through her clear soprano voice, Runa sang out her story, the worries she had about Julia's new partnership, and her own feelings as music had always been a guidance for her.

Without thinking, the silver-haired started to approach the melody's source, with her eyes closed, following only the sound; by the time she opened her silver colored eyes, she found herself in front of the red head guy she had met with accidentally a few days ago, just as the music stopped playing.

He held a dark blue ocarina in his hand, and his surprised expression mirrored the one Runa herself was showing.

* * *

><p>Without them knowing, a nightingale watched them from afar, it had been following Runa ever since Garhyn had talked with Julia for the first time, and had been ordered to watch over the Icy Dancer's servant.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, Runa found enough strength for her to move, and so turned around, and prepared to run away, but the redhead took her by the wrist and kept her from leaving.<p>

"Wait" he said, the half demon turned around to face him. Her heart skipped a beat, as he was so close to her, that she could see her own reflection in his eyes.

"You sing beautifully" he said.

"Thank you, you are not bad as a musician either" the silver haired answered. He smiled kindly to her, and Runa could feel something inside her was starting to melt.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"If I answer, will you let go of me?" Runa asked back.

"Promise not to flee?" He said looking straight into her silver eyes, she nodded.

"I'm called Runa" the half-demon said, as she spoke, he let go of her wrist.

"I'm Akiro" he answered "Hey, why are you here?" Seeing as she did not answer, the redhead quickly apologized. "Sorry, I didn't think answering that would cause you trouble."

"Even though I can ask you the same thing" Runa answered taking a step backwards.

"Do you dance, Runa?" Akiro asked twirling his hands above his head and holding one out to her, the girl shook her head.

"I don't" she said looking towards the still lake.

"Why?" Wondered the red haired.

"It is forbidden" Runa answered taking another step back.

"How come?" The amethyst eyed asked smiling in slight disbelief.

"My Lady doesn't allow it" the half-demon said.

"But it is so easy" Akiro replied with a hint of laughter in his voice "come, I'll teach you. Your Lady won't get angry because you waltzed a bit, will she?"

Runa hesitated. It was true that she had seen Julia dancing only ballet, and she also knew that her mistress found any other kind of dance unworthy. Maybe it was that train of thought, or the fact that Akiro's plead in his eyes was so strong, so yearning, which made her decide on finally accepting to dance with him, by taking his hand.

He pulled her to himself and slowly started to waltz, kindly helping her to understand how and where to move; Runa had learnt quickly what she was expected to do, and now, she was dancing with Akiro at the shore of the lake she loved so much. The silver eyed sighed mentally, since that was the closest she had been to happiness. She looked at her red haired partner just to find him smiling warmly at her.

"What?" She asked, feeling as her face flushed with heat. He shook his head.

"Nothing" he said, holding her closer to his chest as they almost crashed against a nearby tree, the girl widening her eyes in surprise at the sudden gesture.

* * *

><p>Seeing the scene that was developing before its eyes, the nightingale spy began to sing a soft, lovely waltz for the two of them, to keep the inside their own little bubble, if just for a little longer.<p>

* * *

><p>As she heard a bird's chirp, Runa stopped and gave a step backwards, since she was sure that she had heard a nightingale, and she knew that Garhyn controlled those birds, Akiro still held her, and her hand felt warm in his.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked as she let go of his hand.

"This, everything" answered Runa walking backwards slowly "we shouldn't have met. I'm sorry."

"Let's meet again tomorrow" said Akiro giving a step towards her.

"NO!" She exclaimed "We can't. I'm truly sorry, but we must never meet again." She said turning around.

Before Akiro could do or say anything else, Runa ran away trying not to look back.

Akiro found himself unable to move.

'_Could it be that I did something wrong?_' He thought as he finally found enough strength to move. The redhead hesitated on following her, but finally made up his mind, and deciding to listen to her advice, he went back to the smith's house, secretly thinking on searching for her later.

* * *

><p>As it saw the girl running away from her dancing partner, the nightingale took wing and flew back to Garhyn's hideout. It landed on the Prince's shoulder and quickly informed him on what it had seen.<p>

"I see" said Garhyn as the bird finished speaking, and left to continue with its mission. The Prince of Nightingales stood up from his throne and paced around the place. "Following the Icy Dancer's advice, perhaps, we can use the Scarlet Swan's interest against him, to take what is rightfully ours." The ice blue eyed said smiling devilishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, I'm not as good with plots as MarchenHope is, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next time, and don't forget to Review, please!<strong>

**Lu**


End file.
